Saving Us
by PoppyMax97
Summary: "Draco?" I said knocking on the door. All I could hear was silence. I open the door and step in. It was dark and only a little bit of the sun was coming through the closed curtains. I hear sniffling coming from the far corner of the beds. "Draco, are you all right?" I asked. He still doesn't answer me. I make my way over to him. I could see he was curled up in a ball with the sheet
1. 1 : Year 1

(Nia - Nee-ah)  
It starts off pretty chapter for the first chapter but it starts to pick up on the 2nd chapter so bare with me please

* * *

"Okay, I have my my uniform. I have my robes. I have everything else, I just need my books and my wand." I said to my mum as we walked past hurried people. My dad was getting my winter robes.  
"I'll go get your books, hand me your list." Mum said. I take my list of supplies out and hand it to her. She tells me to stay safe and walks into a place called Flourish and Blotts. I go into Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. I was greeted by an old man who had a big smile.  
"Welcome, young lady. Which is your wand arm?" The man asked. I smile back at him.  
"Right." I said. He goes to the back. _Okay, I just wait here_. I hear the bell go off from behind me which meant someone had come into the shop. I look behind me while still having my body facing forward. I see a boy with slicked white blonde hair. Behind him is a woman with black hair with a strand of hair of white hair. I smile and nod at them. I turn back around and see the old man coming back with a box.  
"Here, I think this one will work for you." He said opening the box revealing a wand. He holds it out and I grab the wand. I look at him.  
"Just give it a wave." He said. I nod. I do what he tell me and a bright light comes from the wand.  
"That's the first time it's ever been a first try." He said. I look at him confused. _What does he mean by that?_  
"11 inches, ash wood and unicorn hair. Perfect wand for a smart girl." He says. I smile.  
"That would be 7 galleons." He said. I hand him the money and thank him. I leave the store and see my mum holding many books. I quickly go over to her and grab some. I see my dad running towards us with a cage but it had a cover on it.  
"I got you something." Dad said. I take the cover off and I see a cute little owl. I hug my dad and thank him.  
After finishing shopping we headed back home. I honestly can't believe going to a wizardry school. You see, I'm the one witch in the family and when I got my letter my parents were confused and thought someone was trolling them so they throw it away but the very next day another one came and they did the same thing. Then even more came and they took it seriously since weird things have been happening to me. My brother and sister were very jealous that I got a letter and they didn't. They much older then me. My sister Janice, she's 14. She the 3rd oldest. She got jealous more than my brother, Nigel, he's 15. He's the 2nd oldest. My brother Mills (My-olls), he's the oldest, he's 17. He's not like the others, he's actually happy this happened to me. I'm the youngest one in the family. I got out of the car and went inside the house with my owl's cage in hand.  
"I'm back." I yelled. I hear someone running down the stairs. I see Mills coming towards me.  
"How was it?" He asked. I smile.  
"Is was so much fun. I got a wand and an owl." I said setting my owl down on the ground.  
"Mum show Mills my wand." I said to her. She comes over to us and show him it. He has a big smile on his face.  
"Can you use?" He asked. I shake my head no.  
"They don't allow magic outside of school." I said. He smiles.  
"Good, now you can't hurt us then." I heard Janice say from behind Mills.  
"Janice, stop being mean to your sister." Mum said to her. Janice glares at me and goes up stairs.  
"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Dad asked. Dad was a cook, he has his own restaurant. He always makes the food. Mum cleans the house, she also is a teacher for primary school.  
"Lasagna!" Mills and I both said at the same time. We look at each other and laugh.  
"Lasagna it is." Dad said happily. He goes to the kitchen. After he had finished making the food we all gathered around the dining table to eat.  
"So Nia, what is your owl's name?" Mills asked. _Name?_  
"I haven't named it yet." I said eating my food.  
"It's a girl." Dad said.  
"Milly." I said quickly. Naming it after Mills  
"That a cute name." Mum said. I smile.  
"Yeah, for a dog." Nigel said. Janice laughed. Mum slapped Nigel on the arm.  
"Stop it, both of you." Mum said. After finishing dinner, I had to go to bed since tomorrow I was leaving to go to Hogwarts. I set Milly's cage by my nightstand.  
"We're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, Milly. Aren't you excited?" I asked knowing she wouldn't understand but she hooted anyways. I smile at her and get into my bed.  
"Night, Milly." I said to her. She hooted again. I turn the light off and go to sleep.  
Everyone was coming with us. We were at the train station looking for platform 9 3/4. We ask a person who had a child with the same books and robes as me and we found out that it's in a wall. They had taken my belongs and Milly into the train.  
"Now you write to us, okay, Nia." Mum said. I nod. She kisses my forehead.  
"I already miss you." Mum said. She let's go of me and I turn to dad.  
"I love you." Dad said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.  
"I love you too." I said. Dad let go of me. I turn to Mills.  
"I'll miss you, kid." He said hugging me.  
"Make to wash your clothes." Mills said. I laugh.  
"Yes, mum." I said. We let go of each and I look at Janice and Nigel.  
"Bye, you guys." I said. Janice rolls her eyes and Nigel nods. I get in the train and say a final goodbye to my parents. I start looking for an empty compartment. Once I found one, I sit down and look at the window seeing kids getting into the train.  
"Excuse me." I heard someone say. I turn my head and see a boy with rounded glasses and jet black hair. I smile.  
"Mind if I sit here?" He asked. I shake my head.  
"Not at all." I said. He comes over and sits in front of me.  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He says smiling. I was about to say something when someone with red hair and freckles asked if he could sit here since everywhere else if full. We tell him he can and he sits next Harry.  
"Hey, Ron." Someone called out. There were two boys who looked exactly like each other standing by the door.  
"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." One of the twins said. _Tarantula?! Oh god._ I had fear in my eyes and I think they notice.  
"Don't worry we'll keep it from coming over here." One of the twins said. I nod.  
"Right." Ron said mumbling.  
"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then." George said.  
"Bye." All three of us said. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.  
"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. _Is he famous of something?_  
"Oh, well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes." Ron said.  
"And have you really got- you know..." Ron trailed off and he pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs revealing a lightning scar. Ron looked at it amazed and so did I.  
"How did you get that?" I asked. They looked at me.  
"You don't know?" Ron asked. I shake my head no.  
"You-Know-Who give it to him." Ron said.  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
"Are your family not wizards?" Ron asked. I shake my head no.  
"So what is it like to live with Muggles?" Ron asked me completely forgetting about my question. _Muggles?_ I still very confused and I guess Harry noticed that.  
"People without magic." Harry said.  
"Oh, uh, well, I'm fine with expect my sibling hate me cause I have magic and they don't." I said. Ron turned to Harry.  
"What about you, Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Horrible- well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." Harry said. I nod my head in agreement.  
"Five." Ron said looking gloomy.  
"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron said reached inside his jacket and pulling out a fat grey rat, which was sleeping.  
"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron said. Ron's ears went red.  
"They couldn't afford an owl? Who cares, money doesn't matter." I said. Harry nodded in agreement.  
"I use to wear my cousins, Dudley, old clothes and I've never gotten a proper birthday present." Harry said. That seemed to cheer Ron up.  
"And until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-" Harry was cut off by Ron gasping.  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron said sounding shocked and impressed.  
"I'd have thought you, of all people-" Harry cut him off.  
"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... ...I bet, I bet I'm the worst in the class." Harry said.  
"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Ron said trying to cheer Harry up. I smiled.  
"Yeah, I also don't know anything magic spells or who that person was. But I'm we'll figure this all out." I said to Harry. He smiles and nods. I hear clattering coming from the corridor. A smiling woman with dimples slid open the door.  
"Anything off the cart, dears?" She asked. Harry got up and went over to her.  
"No thank, I've got sandwiches." Ron said. I shake my head no. I don't feel like having candy, even though my parents give me some money to do so. I had already eaten anyways. Harry started grabbing a whole lot of candy. He paid the woman and sat down in his spot dropping all the candy on the sit. I notice Ron was staring at Harry's candy.  
"Hungry, are you?" Ron asked.  
"Staving." Harry said taking a bite of some kind of a pumpkin pasty. Ron took out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There was four sandwiches inside. He pulls one of them apart.  
"She always forgets I don't like corned beef." Ron said.  
"Swap you for one of these." Harry said holding up the pasty.  
"You don't want this, it's all dry, she hasn't got much time, you know, with five us." Ron said.  
"Go on, have a pasty." Harry said. Ron grabbed it from Harry and take a bite. Harry turned to me.  
"You can have one, too" Harry said. I shake my head no.  
"No thanks, I don't really like pumpkin or sweets for that matter." I said.  
"You don't like sweets?!" Ron asked sounding surprised. I shake my head no.  
"They make me sick." I said.  
"What are these?" Harry asked Ron holding up pack that said Chocolate Frog on the front.  
"They're not really frogs, are they?" Harry asked.  
"No, but see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa." Ron said. Harry and I look at Ron confused.  
"Oh, of course, you two wouldn't- Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know to collect- famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Ron said. Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and took the card out. I showed a man's face. He had on half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose with silver hair, beard and mustache. Under the picture was the Albus Dumbledore.  
"So this is Dumbledore.!" Harry said.  
"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" Ron said.  
"I haven't." I said.  
"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa-" Harry hands him one.  
"Thanks. Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts." Ron said. I nod.  
"He's gone!" Harry said sounding surprised.  
"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, he'll be back." Ron looked at his card.  
"No, I got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting." Ron said to Harry. Harry shook his head.  
"I'll have it." I said. Ron handed me the card. Morgana was really pretty. The boys started talking, while Ron give me some of the cards he already had. Harry took out a bag that had jelly beans.  
"You want to be careful with those, when they say every flavor, they mean every flavor- you know, you get all ordinary one like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once." Ron said grabbing a green jelly bean looking at it carefully and then taking a bit into the corner. Ron made a strange noise.  
"See? Sprouts." Ron said shaking his head in disgust. Harry grabbed a gray blue bean and took a bit, but quickly spit it out.  
"Sardines." Harry said with his tongue out. He looks at me.  
"You never told your name." Harry said.  
"Nia Backenter." I said. Harry smiles. Harry holds out the bag towards me.  
"Well, Nia, why don't you try one." Harry said.  
"But she doesn't like sweets." Ron said.  
"They're not really sweets if they have every flavor." Harry said. I shrug and pick one that's white and eat it. I quickly spit it out.  
"What was it?" Harry asked.  
"Coconut." I said.  
"That's not a bad flavor." Ron said. I shake my head yes.  
"I hate coconut." I said. They laugh. We continue eating some of the beans. There was a knock on the door and a round-face boy came in. He looked as though he about to cry.  
"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" He asked. We all shake our heads no.  
"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" He exclaimed.  
"He'll turn up." Harry said.  
"Yes," he said miserably.  
"Well, if you see him..." He left.  
"Don't know why he's so bothered, if I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." Ron said. I look at his lap where the rat was still sleeping. _Lazy rat._  
"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look." Ron said looking through his trunk.  
"Aren't you not allowed to use magic outside of school?" I asked.  
"We get to practice some spells since we only just beginners." Rom said taking out his battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.  
"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-" Ron raises his hand but then the compartment door slid open again. The boy who lost his toad was back but this time he had a girl with him. She already wearing the school uniform. She had bushy hair and rather large front teeth.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said. She had a boosy tone to her voice.  
"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Ron said. The girl was looking at Ron's wand.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She said sitting down next to me. _That was quite rude she didn't even ask if she could sit._  
"Er- alright." Ron said. He clears his throat.  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waves his wand but nothing happens. Scabbers stayed gray and still fast asleep.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all," That caught my attention.  
"It was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?" She asked all this very fast. I looked at Harry and Ron they both looked stunned. _She already learned all the courses! I haven't even read any of the books._  
"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said muttering.  
"I'm Nia Backenter." I said. She smiles at me.  
"Harry Potter." Harry said.  
"Are you really? I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Hermione said.  
"Am I?" Harry asked.  
"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me. Do the three of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." She said getting up and leaving closing the door behind her.  
"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." Ron said. I chuckle and nod in agreement. Ron throw his wand in the trunk.  
"Stupid spell- George gave it to me, bet he know it was dud." Ron said.  
"What house are your brothers in?" I asked.  
"Gryffindor. Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad but imagine if they put me in Slytherin." He said.  
"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah." Ron said looking depressed.  
"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter." Harry said. Ron and Harry started talking about Ron's brothers, while I was getting bored and looking out the window. I hadn't noticed that we were on the countryside. There was so many trees and it was very beautiful.I miss my mum and dad. I miss Mills. I acts don't miss Janice and Nigel. They were really mean to me. I wonder what house I'm going to be in. Gryffindor sounds like fun. I wonder what it takes to be in that house. And why is Slytherin so bad. I get that Voldemort was in that house but I'm sure not all the people in that house are bad. I was snapped out of my thought by the door sliding open. It was the pale, white haired boy that I saw in Ollivander's. He had two other boys on either side of him.  
"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" The boy asked.  
"Yes." Harry said. He was staring at the two other boys.  
"Oh, this is Crabbe and this Goyle, and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy said. Ron cough. Malfoy looked at him.  
"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." He turns to Harry. _That's really mean._  
"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Harry. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy said holding his hand out to Harry but he didn't take it.  
"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry said coldly. Pink tinge appeared in Malfoy cheeks.  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go same way as your parents. They didn't know what's good-" Before he could finished, I got up and pushed Malfoy out of our compartment.  
"Say that one more time and see what happens, Malfoy." I said. Malfoy was on the ground looking at me with fear in his eyes. I don't know what came over me. I just felt like punch him in the face but I'm really not like that. He quickly gets up and starts running away. Crabbe and Goyle both run after him. I close the compartment door and turn around. Harry and Ron were both staring at me with surprised looks on their faces.  
"That was amazing, Nia!" Ron said. I smile.  
"Thanks, Nia." Harry said.  
"Anytime, Harry."

 **Sorry that it's boring but** ** _please_** **keep reading I have great idea's for the future. ~ Poppy**


	2. 2 : Year 1

"What's your name?" Malfoy asked me. Harry and Ron had gone onto another boat with Hermione and Neville. I had to share one with Malfoy and his minions. It had gotten dark by the time we got to Hogwarts. I sigh.  
"Nia." I said not turning around to look at him.  
"My father will hear of what you did to me." Malfoy said. I shake my head.  
"Good for you." I said. Once we got off the boat, the giant man whose name was Hagrid had found Neville's toad Trevor. Hagrid was taking us towards the castle.  
The door swung open at once. A tall, brown-haired woman in emerald-green robes stood in front of us. She had a very stern face and which kind of scared me.  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said pulling the door wide. The entrance hall was so big, you could scream and there would be echos throughout it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Professor McGonagall showed us into a small, empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather close to each other.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said looking at Neville's cloak. Everyone started fixing themselves up. I look at my uniform and see nothing wrong with it.  
"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall.  
"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron said. _I really hope it doesn't hurt._ Suddenly, people started screaming from behind me which made me jump. I turn around and see ghosts going through the back wall. The were arguing about someone.  
"Forgive and forget, I say. We ought to give him second chance-"  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-" The ghost looks at us.  
"I say, what are you all doing here?" He asked us. Nobody answered.  
"We're waiting here to be sorting into our houses." I spoke up. Everyone looked at me.  
"Oh, I hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Friar said to everyone.  
"My old house, you know." He said.  
"Move along now," A sharp voice said.  
"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall said. One by one, the ghost floated away through the opposite wall.  
"Now, form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall said to us. I got in between Harry and a boy with sandy hair and we started walking out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall which Professor McGonagall said it was called. As we walked inside the Great Hall, I was amazed about how amazing everything looked. Candles were floating in the air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The table had golden plates and cups. At the very end of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up there, so that we came to a halt in a line facing other students, with teachers behind them. I looked up at the dark ceiling with stars.  
"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." I hear Hermione say from behind me. I look at Professor McGonagall who was silently placing a stool in front of us. She then put a pointed wizard's hat on the stool. The hat was patched and frayed and it looked extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing about the houses and what they represent. Gryffindor was the brave and daring house. Hufflepuff was the loyal and kind house. Ravenclaw was the intelligent and witty house. Finally, Slytherin was the cunning and cleverness house. After the hat had finished singing everyone started clapping. It bowed to each of the four table then became still again.  
"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry and I.  
"I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Ron said. I chuckle. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said.  
"Abbott, Hannah!" She called out. A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line putting the hat on, which fell right over her eyes and sat down.  
"Hufflepuff!" The hat suddenly shouted. The right table cheered and clapped as Hannah want to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. After a while of names getting called out. I was getting nervous. I want to be in the same house as Harry and Ron. Hopefully I am. Professor McGonagall had called Hermione's name and she was sorted into Gryffindor. Ron wasn't to happy about that. They also called Neville up and he was also sorted into Gryffindor.  
"Backenter, Nia." Professor McGonagall called my name. I tense up and start walking towards to the hat and stool. I put the hat on sitting down. Even though the hat was covering my eyes, I could see Ron giving me two thumbs up. I looked at Harry, he's nodding and smiling at me. I take a deep breath and quickly let it out.  
"Muggle-born, huh?" I hear a small voice say in my ear. It surprised me.  
"Mmm- You're a difficult one, I must say. You're daring and courageous, yet smart and witty, also loyal and kind but cunning, resourceful and clever. Mm- yes I know the perfect house for you, my dear." The hat said.  
"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. The table at the far right cheered and clapped. I look at Harry and Ron they both had a sad look on their faces. I got up and sit down next to a boy with long front teeth. The ones closest to me patted me on the back. I didn't like that I had to be in this house. I regret saying Slytherin was okay. I rather be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff.  
"Malfoy, Draco." Professor McGonagall called him up. Malfoy went up the the hat.  
"Slytherin!" The hat yelled. The hat had barely even touched his head. Malfoy came over to the table and sat down in front of me. He smirked at me. I roll my eyes and look away from him.  
"Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall called out for Harry. People started whispering and asking if that really was him. Harry goes up to the stool sits down and puts the hat on.  
"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted after a couple of seconds of silence. The Gryffindor table was cheering loudly as Harry walked over to the table. Some of the Slytherins were mad that Harry didn't get sorted into our house. Harry looks at me. I smile at him and give him a thumbs up. He smiles back at me and sits down. Finally Ron got called up and was sorted into Gryffindor as well. The man that I saw on the card got to his feet. He was beaming at us, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see us all here.  
"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore said as he sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. _That was weird_. I chuckled. I face forward and seeing food on the plates. All kinds of food. I grin. _Food._ I grab toast potatoes and put gravy on it and start eating. I look up at Malfoy and see a horrible looking ghost with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face and robes stained with something silver. Malfoy didn't look very pleased that it was sitting next to him. I started laughing at him. He looks at me.  
"What?" Malfoy asked sounding annoyed. I smile.  
"Nothing." I said chuckling. I continue to eat my food.  
The Slytherin first years follow Gemma Farley, our prefect, to the Slytherin common room, it was down at the dungeons. It was cold down here. Gemma took us girls to others room while the boy prefect took the boys to theirs. I had put my pajamas on.  
"I'm Pansy Parkinson." I hear a girl say from behind me. I turn around and see a girl with a pug like face. She was smirking at me.  
"I'm Nia Backenter." I said.  
"Are you a pureblood?" She asked me. _What's is a pureblood?_ I look at her confused.  
"You don't know what a pureblood is? You must be mudblood." She said. I looked at her even more confused.  
"Mudblood? What is that?" I asked her.  
"You, a person who has dirty muggle parents." She said sounding arrogant. I glare at her. Girls started gathering around us.  
"I'm sorry, pugface, what was that?" I pretend I didn't her by putting cupping my ear.  
"I couldn't her over your big nose." I said. She gasps and held her nose.  
"Whatever, you stupid mudblood." She said going to her bed. I glare at everyone and they go to their beds. I get in my bed.  
 _If she or someone ever calls me a mudblood, they be very hurt_.

 **Please comment it means alot to me. Thanks! ~ Poppy**


	3. 3 : Year 1

"Nia!" I heard someone call out for me. I turn around and see Ron and Harry running over to me. I look at them confused. They come up to me.  
"I thought you two wouldn't talk to me." I said. They look at me like I was crazy.  
"I'm in Slytherin and you two don't like Slytherin." I said. Ron and Harry look at each and back at me.  
"Well, you're an exception." Harry said. I smiled and we start walking to class.

We had to go to Herbology three time a week, it was behind the castle in the greenhouse. We had to learn how to take care of plants and fungi and finding out what they were used for. It was quite fascinating. We had another class that was great, History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff's room fair and got up the next morning leaving his body behind him. Some of the kids think it's boring other than Hermione. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had a to stand on a pile of books just to see over his desk. Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration. Transfiguration is amazing, you turn objects into animals, Professor McGonagall turned her desk into a pig. The class everyone one was looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The classroom smelled weird and every time Professor Quirrell would talk, he would always stutter. But all in all I learn most of the martiel fast. I guess I'm a fast learner. I didn't really see Harry and Ron much these past few days, twice only, we had History of Magic and Potions. Which we were having today. I do eat breakfast with them. Some of the Slytherin's- well, all of the Slytherin's think I'm traitor for sitting at the Gryffindor's table. I don't care though. Pansy has told everyone that I was a mudblood so, the pureblooded Slytherin called me a mudblood all the time. I don't like being called that. I sent mum and dad letter saying I was having fun and I told Mills I was in Slytherin and not liking it since everyone was calling a mudblood. Harry and Ron would yell at the pureblood Slytherin to stop calling me a mudblood. They're very nice to me and defend me. Ron still doesn't like Hermione. I eat lunch with them too but when it comes to dinner time I have to sit with my house. Harry, Ron and I were heading to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.  
"What do we have today?" Harry asked.  
"Double Potions with the Slytherin's." Ron says. Harry looks at me.  
"So we get to have Potions with Nia!" Harry said sounding excited. I smile and nod.  
"We've only had one other class with you, huh, Nia?" Ron asked. I nod.  
"You know, Snape's Head of Slytherin house. He probably going to favor us." I said.  
"And we'll be able to see if that's true." Ron said.  
"Wish McGonagall favored us." Harry said. I chuckle. We sat down and started eating. Suddenly owls starting coming and dropping letters on people's food. I see Milly with three letter, she drops them beside my food leaves. I pick them up and see that they're from my parents and Mills. I smile. _I'll open them later._ After we had finished our lunch we headed to Potions class. I had to sit with Malfoy and his minions. I'm not very pleased about it. I had my palm in my chin while Snape started taking the roll call.  
"Nia Backenter."  
"Here." I said not moving.  
"Ah, yes," Snape said softly. I look at him confused. _Is he talking to me?_ He looks at Harry. _Oh._  
"Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity." Malfoy and his minions sniggered behind their hands. I look at Malfoy and hit him on the shoulder. He looks at me and I glare at him. I look back at Snape.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as a bunch of dunderheads as usually have to teach." Snape said. The whole class was silent.  
"Potter!" Snape suddenly said.  
"What would I get if I added powdered root asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked him. Hermione's hand shot up into the air. _It would make a powerful sleeping potion_. I learned that in the book.  
"I don't know, sir." Harry said. Snape's lip curled into a sneer.  
"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything." Snape said ignoring Hermione's hand. I frown. _Snape has no right treating Harry like this._  
"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked him. _In the stomach of a goat._ Hermione stretched her hand out even higher. Malfoy and his minions started giggling. I glare at them and they shut up.  
"I don't know, sir." Harry said. I felt really bad for Harry.  
"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape said. I shake my head. I started to get mad.  
"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfbane?" Snape asked another question. _I've had a enough._ I stand up.  
"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also also go by the name of aconite." I said. Everyone looks at me with widened eyes except for Snape, he glared at me.  
"I wasn't asking you, Miss Backenter." Snape said.  
"I don't care. You know Harry don't know any of these stuff, much less remember everything in the book. So why are you bullying him? Did he do something to anger you? And don't tell me it's because of him not knowing any of the questions." I said staring at Snape with all my confidence. Snape glares at me with hatred in his eyes.  
"Because it's your first day in my class, I will let you off with a warning. Now sit down, Miss Backenter." Snape said. I glare at him and sit down. After Snape favoriting Malfoy the whole class time. It was finally time to leave.  
"Thanks, Nia." I hear Harry said. I look up and smiles.  
"Like I said before 'anytime'" I said. Since there were no more classes. I was heading back to the Slytherin dorms. Harry and Ron were going to Hagrid's hut. They had asked me if I wanted to come back I told them, I was gonna go to the library. Which I am but I need to changing. I don't like being a uniform for so long. I go inside the common room and into the girl's dorm. I change into my clothes and starting heading downstairs. I see Malfoy and his minions sitting on the couches. I sigh.  
"Crap." I whispered. I get to the floor and act as if I never saw them.  
"You're suppose to defend our house not their house." Malfoy said. _Ugh._ I stop.  
"I wasn't defending their house, I was defending my friend." I said looking at Malfoy. He scoffs.  
"You think Potter's your friend? He hate Slytherin's." He says. I glare at him.  
"No, he hates you." I said. He looked taken back. I smirk. I turn back around and leaving the common room.

I was reading a book called, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. I wanted to learn more about Voldemort and what he did to Harry. I remember Hermione talking about the book when we were on the train. I hadn't found where that chapter was but everything else in this book was interesting.  
"It's quite fascinating is it?" I hear a girl ask. I look to my left and see Hermione smiling at me. I smile back.  
"Very. I'm actually trying to find the chapter with Voldemort-" Hermione gasped covering her mouth as if I said something horrible. _Oh right._  
"Sorry, I mean You-Know-Who." I said. She calms down and smiles. She sits down in the chair next to me. She grabs the book and started flipping through pages. She stops and hands it back to me.  
"It's all right there." Hermione said. I smile at her.  
"Thank you, Hermione." I said to her while looking at the book.  
"You're not like the other Slytherin." Hermione said. I look at her and she was smiling.  
"I guess not."

 **Thanks for reading. I love how Nia acts towards Draco. It's great. ~ Poppy**


	4. 4 : Year 1

I had found out we're having flying lessons with the Gryffindors. The Slytherin weren't happy but I was pretty happy about it. This morning Neville had gotten a Remembrall, it turns red when you forget something. Malfoy took it away from Neville but quickly give it back because Professor McGonagall told him to. Now being the afternoon, the boys and I headed to the ground for our flying lessons. Some of the Slytherin were already there. There was 20 broomsticks lying in a neat line on the ground. Our teacher, Madam Hooch arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk. It was quite fascinating.  
"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick." I stand next to my broom.  
"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" She said. I shout up and nothing happen but Harry's broom immediately went into his hand. I shouted it again and it wobbled. After finally everyone getting the brooms up, Madam Hooch then showed us how to mount our brooms without sliding off. She walked up and down the rows correcting everyone's grip. Ron, Harry and I was delighted when Madam Hooch told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two-" Neville pushed off hard before the whistle was blown.  
"Come back, boy!" She shouted. Neville continued to rise up. He slid right off his broom. I ooed when Neville hit the ground hard with a nasty crack and his broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift towards the forbidden forest.  
"Broken wrist." I heard her mutter. I look back to her and see her holding Neville's hand.  
"Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get." She said helping Neville up. She turned to us.  
"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'" She turn back around.  
"Come on, dear." She said. Neville had tears flowing down his face while clutching his wrist. After they were out of view, Malfoy burst into laughter.  
"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy said. I glare at him.  
"Shut up, Malfoy." I snapped at him.  
"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy says. I glare at her.  
"Of course a mudblood like you would do so." She said. I was about to pounce on her but Harry and Ron held me back.  
"Look!" Malfoy said, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass,  
"It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Draco said holding up the the Remembrall.  
"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said quiet. Everyone stopped talking. Harry and Ron both let go of me. Malfoy smirked.  
"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find- how about- up a tree?" Malfoy said.  
"Give it here!" Harry shouted. Malfoy leapt onto his broom and takes off. _So he was lying, he can fly._  
"Come and get it, Potter!" Draco shouted. Harry grabbed his broom.  
"No!" Hermione shouted coming over to Harry.  
"Madam Hooch told us not to move- you'll get us all in trouble." She said but Harry ignored her and mounted the broom. He kicked hard against the ground and he flew up in the air. Some girls screamed and gasps. Ron and I cheered Harry on. Harry flew towards Malfoy and they started fighting. I couldn't hear them since they were far in the sky.  
"Why are cheering him on?" I hear a girl say. I turn around and see a girl with pigtails and a snug face.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Because you're a Slytherin. He's a Gryffindor." Pansy said.  
"Really? I had no idea." I said sounding surprised. Pansy glares at me and I smirk.  
"Harry's got the ball!" Someone shouted. I turn around to see Harry landing softly on the ground.  
"Harry Potter!" I turn around and see Professor McGonagall running towards us.  
"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock and her glasses flashed furiously.  
"- How are you- might have broken your neck-"  
"It wasn't his fault, Professor-"  
"Be quiet, Backenter-"  
"But Malfoy-"  
"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." McGonagall said. Harry started falling Professor McGonagall. Once they were out of view, Malfoy burst out laughing. I turn to him.  
"You're a right foul git, you know that?" I said.  
"Big word for a small girl." Malfoy said. I glared at him.  
"You best hope Harry doesn't get expelled." Ron said. Malfoy looked at his minions and glared at Ron.  
"Is that a threat?" He asked. I went up to him and got in his face.  
"Yes." I said glaring at him.  
"You wait tell my father hears about this." Malfoy said.  
"Good for you." I said.

It was dinner time. I was finishing up my food when I saw Harry talking to Ron. _Oh no._ I quickly finish my food and walk over to their table.  
"Harry, what happen?" I asked. Harry looked around.  
"Sit." He said patting the sit. I sit between him and Ron.  
"I'm going to be the new Quidditch seeker." Harry said. I read about Quidditch. I like it, it sounded fun and exciting.  
"You're joking." I said.  
"That's what I said." Ron said to me.  
"You know about Quidditch, Nia?" Harry asked. I nod.  
"I read about it in a book." I said smiling. They both chuckle.  
"Well, I start training next week. Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." Harry said. Ron and I nod.  
"Well done," I hear George say quietly. I turn around and see the twins.  
"Wood told us. We're on the team too- Beaters."  
"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year. We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was skipping when he told us." Fred said.  
"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school." George said.  
"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you." Fred said. The twins leave and seconds after, Malfoy and his minions come over to us. Great.  
"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Malfoy said. I was was about to say something but Harry beat me to it.  
"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Harry said coldly. The minions glare at Harry and crack their knuckles.  
"I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only- no contact." _Whimp._  
"What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Malfoy asked.  
"Of course he has. I'm his second, who's yours?" Ron asked. Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. _Does size really matter?_  
"Crabbe, midnight all right?" Crabbe nods.  
"We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." Malfoy said. When he and his minions left. We looked at each other.  
"What is a wizard's duel? And what do you mean you're my second?" Harry asked.  
"Well,a second's there to take over if you die." Ron casually said while he grabbed a cold pie. I look at Ron quizzical. I shake my head and look at Harry,  
"But in this case you'll mostly won't get hurt. You nor Draco know enough spells to do any real damage." I said. Harry nodded.  
"Let me guess you read about wizard dueling?" Ron asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"Wait, what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked.  
"Throw it away and punch him on the nose." Ron said. I chuckled and nodded in agreement.  
"Excuse me." I hear Hermione said from front of us.  
"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him.  
"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"  
"Bet you could." Ron muttered.  
"- and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." Hermione said.  
"And it's really none of your business." Harry said getting up.  
"Good-bye." Ron said getting as well. I smile at her kindly and follow the boys out of the Great Hall.  
"That was quite harsh." I said. They stop and look at me.  
"Well, she's always getting in our business." Ron said. I frown.  
"So do I." I said.  
"Well, that's because you're our friend." Harry said. Ron nodded.

Ron and I spent all day giving Harry advice. They didn't want me to go cause I might get hurt. But I'm still going, I just haven't told them that I am. I was in my bed waiting for the right time to leave. Pansy has been snoring so even if I make a long noise, I doubt any of the girl well hear. I look at the time and it was 11:20. I got up and put my shoes on. I quietly leave the girl's dorm and leave the common room. It's cold, I should have brought my robe. I started heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Once I was almost there, I see Neville on the floor sleeping. I was about to wake him up but I heard Harry talking.  
"Shut up, both of you! I heard something." Harry whispered sharply. I go behind the corner and jump out.  
"Boo!" I scared them. They all scream.  
"Nia!" They all shout quietly. I chuckle.  
"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get into bed." Neville said. I turn around.  
"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." Ron said.  
"How's your arm?" Harry asked.  
"Fine." Neville said showing us hind wrist.  
"Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute." Neville said.  
"Good- well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later-"  
"Don't leave me!" Neville said scrambling to his feet.  
"I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already." Neville said sounding scared. Ron looked at his watch and glared at Hermione and Neville.  
"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about and use it on you." Ron said. He turn to me.  
"And you." I put my hands up. He shakes his head. Harry and Ron beckoned us forward. Once we got to the trophy room, Malfoy wasn't there yet.  
"He's late." Ron whispered.  
"Or maybe he chicken out." I whispered back. Then a noise in next room made us jump. Harry raised his hand.  
"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." It was Filch talking to Mrs. Norris. Oh no. Harry madly waved at us to follow him. We all scurried silently towards the door, away from Filch's voice.  
"They're in here somewhere, probably hiding." I hear Filch say. Harry mouth 'this way' so we followed him down a long gallery full of suits of armor. I could hear Filch getting closer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and run but he tripped and grabbed me around the waist making us fall right into a suit of armor. The clanging and crashing was so loud. Ron quickly helps me get up and I help Neville up.  
"Run!" Harry yells. The five of us sprint down the gallery not looking back to whether Filch was chasing us. We swung around the doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another. Harry was leading the whole time and I don't think he knows where we're going. We go through a tapestry and found ourselves in a hidden passageway. We came out near our Charms classroom, which was miles away from the trophy room. We stop and rest.  
"I think we've lost him." Harry said.  
"I - told- you." Hermione said gasping and clutching her chest.  
"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower quickly as possible. And you Nia have to the Slytherin's common room." Ron says. I nod finally catching my breath.  
"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry.  
"You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you- Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off." Hermione. _She's right, damn Malfoy, he'll pay for this._  
"Let's go." Harry said. We started walking but sooner after a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of it in front of us. It was Peeves. Once he saw us, he squeal of delight.  
"Shut up, Peeves- please- you'll get thrown out." Harry said. Peeves cackled.  
"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." Peeves said. Caughty. I shake my head.  
"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." Harry said. I look at Hermione, she looked terrified. Probably cause she doesn't want to get expelled.  
"Should tell Filch, I should." Peeves said in a saint like voice.  
"It's for your own good, you know." Peeves said. I shake my head. _I'm getting annoyed by this._  
"Get out of the way." I snapped trying to swipe at Peeves.  
"Students out of bed!" Peeves shouted. I stepped back.  
"Students out of bed down the charms corridor!" We duck under Peeves and ran for our lives. We go down to the corridor slamming into a door, which was locked.  
"This is it!" Ron moaned as we push on the door.  
"We're done for! This is the end!" Ron squealed. I could hear footsteps running.  
"Oh, move over."Hermione said. She grabbed Harry's wand and tapped the lock.  
"Alohomora!" She whispered. The lock clicked and the door swung open. We piled through it and shut it quickly. They press their ears on the door. I hear breathe coming from behind me. I slowly turn around and I'm horrified to what I'm seeing. A big three headed dog was staring at us with eyes filled with anger. I gasp quietly. Neville seem to notice it too.  
"He thinks this door is locked. I think we'll be okay- get off, Neville!" Harry whispered. I started back away since the dog was getting closer to us. Suddenly we all fell back and Harry slams the door. We get up and run for it. We didn't stop until we got to portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Where on earth have you all been?" She asked. Ron grabbed my hand making me hid behind him.  
"Nevermind that- pig snout, pig snout." Harry said panting. The portrait swung open and we all go in and they all collapsed onto the chairs. I collapsed on the floor panting.  
"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron finally spoke.  
"If any dog needs exercise, that one does." Ron said.  
"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped.  
"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked.  
"The floor? I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was too busy with it's heads." Harry said. I nod while still laying flat on the floor.  
"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." Hermione said. She stood up and glared at us.  
"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed- or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Hermione said going over to the stairs.  
"And Nia, you should get back to your common room." She said and with that she left.  
"I really do think you should go out with Filch searching the place." Ron said. Harry nodded.  
"Yeah, Nia, stay here until morning. We'll bring you a pillow and covers." Harry said. They got up and went up stairs. Neville also went up stairs. Harry and Ron come back with covers and pillow. I get up  
"Why so many?" I asked as they sit laid the pillows and sheets on the floor in front of the fireplace.  
"Cause we're going to sleep over here with you." Harry said. I smiled.  
"Well, all right."

 **Sorry it took a week to upload this chapter. My computer is being dumb. But I really hope you enjoyed. Please comment don't be a silent reader! ~ Poppy**


	5. 5 : Year 1

We spent most of the night talking about what had happen. We all agreed that it was a fun adventure. Which is was. Hermione and Neville don't think so though but that their opinion. I had to wake up early to back to the Slytherin's common room so I wouldn't get in trouble by Percy. Harry told me and Ron about the package that was moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts. We've been thinking if that's what the three headed dog was protecting. Hermione stopped talking to Ron and Harry but they don't care. All they wanted was to get back at Malfoy and to our delight, just a thing arrived in the mail about a week later. Professor McGonagall had sent Harry a Nimbus Two Thousand. She didn't want him to opening in front of everyone since it was still a secret that Harry was the new Gryffindor seeker. We were heading to their common room to open it but halfway across the entrance hall we found the way upstairs barred by Malfoy and his minions. Malfoy comes up to Harry and feels the package.  
"That's broomstick." Malfoy said with jealousy all over his face.  
"You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." Malfoy said. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
"It's not any old broomstick," Ron said. Harry and I look at Ron mentally telling him to shut up.  
"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at Harry and I. I shake my head.  
"Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." Ron said.  
"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Malfoy said. I glare at him. I was about to defend Ron but Professor Flitwick appeared next Malfoy.  
"Not arguing, I hope?" He asked.  
"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy said quickly.  
"Yes, yes, that's right. Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" He asked. I look at Malfoy and he had look of horror on his face. I bite my lower lip trying not to laugh.  
"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir. And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it." Harry said. We head upstairs, once we were in the clear, we burst out laughing.  
"Well, it's true, if he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team." Harry said. I laughed more.  
"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" I hear Hermione say from behind us sounding mad. I stop laughing and turn to look at her.  
"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, don't stop now, it's doing us so much good." Ron said. I frown at Ron. Hermione merchs up stairs with her nose in the air. We rushed upstairs and into the Gryffindor common room and into the boy's dorms. Harry unwrapped the Nimbus Two Thousand.  
"Wow." Ron sighed as the broomstick rolled onto Harry bedspread.

On Halloween morning, I could smell pumpkin running through the corridors. I don't really like the smell. Today I have Defense Against the Dark Art. I have been sitting with Malfoy since the first week, I've been miserable since. Professor Quirrell was making us take a test. I know most of the question.  
"Why does Potter have a broomstick?" I hear Malfoy whisper to me. I look at him.  
"Why do you care?" I whispered back. He looked at me as though I said something terrible.  
"I don't." He said.  
"Then why did you asked?" I asked. He shakes his head and looks at his paper. I continue my test.  
"Why do you talk Potter and Weasley?" I hear Malfoy asked. I sigh. I put my quill down and look at him.  
"Because they're mine friends." I said.  
"But they hate Slytherins." Malfoy whispered.  
"Yeah, but I'm not really like any other Slytherin. I don't even know why the hat put me in this house." I said. He stares at me. _This is weird. I'm having a conversation with Malfoy._  
"It must have been for good reason." Malfoy said. I look at him questioning. _Why is he being nice to me?_  
"You know if you were nicer to Weasley that day on the train then maybe you would be friends with Harry right now." I said. He gives me the same look from before.  
"Who said I want to be friends with Potter?" He asked. I shake my head. I scoff and smile.  
"Don't lie, Malfoy. We all know that you hate Harry because he turned you down that day." I said.  
"Whatever." Malfoy said looking back at his test. I snorted. I look at back my test too.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing." I said not looking at him.  
"Oh and thanks for almost getting us in trouble with Filch." I said sarcastically.  
"You were with them?" He asked. I nod.  
"You weren't suppose to be with them." Malfoy said. I look at him confused.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. He looks down.  
"Cause you're a Slytherin." He said looking back at me.  
"And if I wasn't?" I asked.  
"I won't be nice at all." He said. I stare at him. I look at Professor Quirrell. He was writing something down.  
"Okay." I said. Once class was over, I headed to Harry and Ron.  
"Hey, boys." I said. Harry waves at me.  
"Hey, Nia." Ron said grumpily.  
"What happen now, Ron?" I asked.  
"Hermione. 'It's Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sa.'" Ron said mocking Hermione voice.  
"It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly." Ron said. I shake my head and frown at him. Someone knocked into Harry and hurried past us. It was Hermione, she was crying. I glare at Ron.  
"Now look what you did." I said. I chase after Hermione into the girl's bathroom. She's goes into one of the stall.  
"Hermione." I called out for her.  
"Go away." She said sounding sad. I sigh.  
"Ron's just being a twat. I'm sure he didn't mean it." I said trying to cheer her up.  
"I want to be alone." She said.  
"Well, that's too bad cause I'm not leaving." I said. I sit down on the floor. It was silent except for Hermione's sniffing. A girl came in the bathroom and I told her to leave, she listened to me and left.  
"Why are you being nice to me? Don't you hate me?" She asked.  
"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" I asked. She sniffled.  
"Cause Harry and Ron hate me." She said. I shake my head.  
"They don't hate you, I don't hate you either." I said.

We talked all through the afternoon, missing the dinner feast and all my classes. But I didn't care, I wasn't hungry anyways and plus I can just ask someone for notes or something. Hermione still hadn't come out of the loo yet. She was still pretty sad about what Ron said. I don't blame I would be too if it were me. I felt a cold breeze come from behind. I turn my head and see a troll. Horrified, I quickly slid understand Hermione's stall and make her duck. It swung its club across the stalls breaking them. Hermione and I scream and start crawling out from under the stall. Hermione hides under the sinks and I crouch pressing myself against the wall. Instead of the troll going after me, it about to swing at Hermione.  
"Bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks!" I shouted repeatedly. It stops and turns around. It swings at me but I duck under it and see Harry and Ron. I quickly go over to Ron. Ron hits a pipe against the wall hard. The troll stops and looking blinking stupidly to see what made the noise. It sees Harry and made it's way towards him. It lifted it's club as it went.  
"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled. He threw the pipe at the troll. The troll didn't seem to notice the pipe hitting it's shoulder but it did notice Ron's yelling. The troll turns towards us, giving Harry time to run around it.  
"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her towards the door but she doesn't move. The shouting and the echos must have been driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron and I. We had no escape. Suddenly Harry jumps on the trolls back and sticking his wand up the troll's nostrils. Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed it's club, with Harry holding on for his dear life. _What do I do?_ Ron pulled his wand out.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted. The club suddenly flew out of the troll's hand into the air and dropped right on the troll's head. The troll swayed back and forth and then fell flat on it's face, with a tud making the whole room tremble. Harry got to his feet shaking and out of breath. I look at Ron to congratulate him but he was just standing there with his wand still up and staring at he did.  
"Is it- dead?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't think so, I think it's just been knocked out." Harry said bending down pulling his wand out of the troll's nose. It was cover in what looked like lumpy gray glue.  
"Urgh- troll boogers." Harry said wiping it off on the trolls trousers. A sudden slam and loud footstep made all four of us look up. Moments later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting in the room, closely followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell took one look at the troll and letting out a faint whimper. Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Harry, Ron and I. She was very angry.  
"What on earth were you thinking of?" McGonagall said with cold fury in her voice. I look at Ron and Harry and see that Ron still had his wand up. _Oh god, Ron._  
"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?" She asked. I look down shamefaced.  
"Please, Professor McGonagall-" Hermione came out of the shadows.  
"-They were looking for me." Hermione said.  
"Miss Granger!" McGonagall shouted.  
"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it on my own- you know, because I've read all about them." Hermione said. I look at her surprised. _Has she gone mad?_  
"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Nia saved me from dying and Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone." Hermione said. I fake a smile and nod. Not very convening though.  
"Well- in that case..." Professor McGonagall said staring at the four of us.  
"Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?" She asked. Hermione's head hung low.  
"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." She said to Hermione. Hermione left. Professor McGonagall looked at the three of us.  
"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win five points for your house's. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go. Nia go to Madam Pomfrey, you're bleeding." Professor McGonagall said. I nod and we hurried out of the bathroom and didn't speak until we were far from them.  
"We should have gotten more than ten points." Ron grumbled.  
"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's." Harry said.  
"I'll see you boys tomorrow." I said. They wave bye to me and I head to the hospital wing. Once I got there Madam Pomfrey cleaned my cut which was on my forehead. I didn't feel it when I got hurt. Once she was done, I headed to the Slytherin common room. I see everyone enjoying themselves and eating. I ignore the looks I get. I was about to go upstairs to lay down but I was stop when someone called my name. I turn around and see Malfoy coming over to me.  
"Where have you been?" Malfoy asked. He looks at my cut.  
"What happen?" He asked sounding worried. I looked at him quizzically. _Should I tell him?_  
"Uhm, I was with Hermione when the troll was out and it attacked us but Harry and Ron saved us." I said. He shake his head looking at me with peeved.  
"See this is what happens when you're friend with Potter." Malfoy said sounding mad.  
"It's adventure though." I said. I turn around.  
"Are you not going to eat?" Malfoy asked. I look at me and smile.  
"Not hungry."

 **I really love this story. Out of all my other stories this one is my favorite. ~ Poppy**


	6. 6 : Year 1

Now being November, it's had gotten really cold. Every morning the ground would be covered in frost. But I guess you could say it was good thing because Quidditch season has begun. On Saturday would be the first match, I was pretty excited, Gryffindor and going against Slytherin, which was a big deal to everyone. People found out Harry was the new seeker. I think Malfoy told people, but I don't know why. We were all standing outside in the freezing courtyard during the break. Hermione had conjured up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. We were standing with our backs to it, getting warm. I was reading a book Malfoy let me have, don't ask me why he let me have it, maybe it's because it's a Muggle book. But it's a really good book. It's called History of Love but the title has nothing to do with the story, it's rather interesting. I felt everyone move closer so I look up from my book and see Snape coming towards us. I move in close too.  
"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape asked. Harry showed him his book.  
"Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me." Harry handed it to him. I quickly hid my book under my rodes.  
"Five points from Gryffindor." Snape said limping away. Harry scoffed.  
"He's just made that rule up. Wonder what's wrong with his leg?" He asked.  
"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." Ron said bitterly. I chuckled.  
"If it hurts him enough to limp then yeah." I said.  
"Good." Ron said.  
"We should get back to the dorm and work on homework." Hermione said. We head to the Gryffindor tower and we started working on our homeworks. Ron and Harry wanted Hermione to do their homework but she said that she would check their work instead. After finish we finished our homework Harry got up and told us he was going to get his book back. We tell him good luck and he leaves. I open my book and take out the letter from Mills I put in it. I had told him about what happened with the troll and said I fine. I also told him about Malfoy being nice to me. I open it and begun reading.  
'I'm glad you're alright. But how on earth did a troll get into Hogwarts?!' _How did it get in?_ I thought to myself. I continue reading.  
'Also about this Malfoy guy, maybe he likes you. I mean last time you talked about him you never mention anything about him calling you names. Does he call you names? I'm mean he hates your friends so he should hate you. Anyways I hope you're fun!' I put the letter down. _Malfoy liking me? No way! But I don't think he's ever insulted me before. A couple of before ago Malfoy did said he was only being nice to me cause I'm in Slytherin. But Mills does have a point he should hate me even if I'm in Slytherin. I should ask him if he hates me._ I was snapped out of my thought when I heard Ron asked something.  
"Did you get it?" Ron asked. I look and see Harry back, he had strange look on his face.  
"What's the matter?" I asked  
"I saw Snape with Filch alone. Snape was showing Flich his bloody mangled leg." Harry said with his voice lowered since they common room was filled with people.  
"You know that that means? He tried to get passed that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him- he's after what's it's guard!" Harry whispers.  
"Then maybe it was Snape who let the troll out." I said. Harry nodded.  
"No- he didn't." Hermione says.  
"I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." Hermione said.  
"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something. I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape." Ron said. I nodded in agreement.  
"But what's after? What's that dog guarding?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.  
"Backenter, it's time for you to leave now." I heard Percy say. I look out to window to find that is already dark. I get up and say my goodbye's to everyone. Once I got to the Slytherin common room, I see Malfoy sitting on the couch talking to his minions. I go over to them.  
"Malfoy's minions, leave." I said sounding threatening to scare them. Which it did and they quickly leave.  
"That's not their names." Malfoy said. I sit down on the couch in front of him.  
"I don't care." I said.  
"What do you need?" Malfoy asked.  
"Do you hate me?" I asked. Malfoy looks at me blinking.  
"I don't dislike you." He said. I look at him confused. _He doesn't dislike me? What does that mean?_  
"All right." I said. I get up.  
"Do you like that book?" He asked. I look at him and nod.  
"It's a good book." I said. He looked relieved but quickly went back to his normal look.  
"Good." He said.

The next morning, the Great Hall was filled of delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to the Quidditch match that is today. I sitting with Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Harry doesn't want to eat, I guess he's too nervous.  
"You've got to eat some breakfast." Hermione said.  
"I don't want anything." Harry said.  
"Just a bit of toast." Hermione wheedled.  
"I'm not hungry." Hatty stated.  
"Harry, you need your strength," Seamus Finnigan said.  
"Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team." He said.  
"Thanks, Seamus." Harry said while Seamus piled ketchup on his sausages. By eleven o'clock the whole school was was in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. Hermione, Ron and I joined Neville, Seamus and Dean on the stands. As a surprise for Harry we made a large banner of one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined. It said Potter for President, which Dean painted a large Gryffindor lion underneath it. Hermione had placed a charm on it so that it would flash different colors. Madam Hooch and the Quidditch player soon arrived to the Quidditch field.  
"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Madam Hooch said. Harry looked over at us holding up the banner.  
"Mount your brooms, please." They all get on their brooms and Madam Hooch blows the whistle. They all rose up and they were off.  
"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"  
"Jordan!"  
"Sorry, Professor." Lee Jordan said. He was friends with Fred and George.  
"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve- back to to Johnson and- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Flint flying like an eagle up there- he's going to score- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the The Gryffindors take the Quaffle- that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and- ouch- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goals post, but he's blocked by a second Bludger- sent his way by Fred and George Weasley, can't tell which- nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes- she's really flying-dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are ahead- come on, now Angelina- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- Gryffindors score!" Lee Jordan shouted. We all cheered in happiness. After more playing and Slytherin scoring, Harry broom starting to taking him higher away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went. No one seemed to have notice Harry.  
"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing. If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom... but he can't have..." Hagrid said. People began noticing Harry. His broom had started to roll over with him only just managing to hold on. We gasped. _What's happening?!_ Harry's broom had given a hard jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.  
"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.  
"Can't have," Hagrid said with a shaking voice.  
"Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic- no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand." Hagrid said. _Dark magic? Who would do such a thing to a kid?_ Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking at Harry, she started looking frantically at the crowd above.  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
"I knew it," Hermione gasped.  
"Snape- look." Hermione handed Ron the binoculars. Then Ron handed it to me. I see Snape with his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath.  
"He's doing something- jinxing the broom." Hermione said.  
"What should we do?" Ron asked.  
"Leave it to me." Hermione said. Before we could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. I hand the binoculars to Ron and he looks up at Harry. Harry was still hanging off his broom but it looked as though at any moment he would fall off. It was frightening to watch. Fred and George flew over to Harry trying to help him up but it was no good- every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, like Harry fell than they would be there to catch him. Flint kept scoring not caring what was happening to Harry.  
"Come on, Hermione." Ron muttered desperately. Finally Harry's broom stop and he was able to climb onto his broom again. I sigh in relief.  
"Hermione did it!" I said in relief.  
"Neville, you can look!" Ron said. I look over at Neville and see him sobbing into Hagrid's jacket. I look back at Harry and see him on the ground looking as though he's going to be sick. Harry coughed and something gold fell into his hand.  
"I've got the snitch!" Harry shouted waving it above his and the end in confusion. After all that we headed to Hagrid's to celebrate. Hagrid made us tea.  
"It was Snape. Hermione, Nia and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." Ron said. I nodded.  
"Rubbish. Why would Snape do something thin' like that?" Hagrid asked. We all looked at one another, wondering what to tell him.  
"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Harry confessed. Hagrid dropped his tea.  
"How do you know about Fluffy?" He asked.  
"Fluffy?" I asked sounding shocked that a dog like that would have a cute name.  
"Yeah- he's mine- bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub las' year- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid stopped himself.  
"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly.  
"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid said gruffly.  
"That's top secret, that is." He said.  
"But Snape's trying to steal it." I said.  
"Rubbish. Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort." Hagrid. I shake my head.  
"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Hermione cried.  
"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Hermione said.  
"I'm telling yeh, yer wrong! I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh- yer meddlin in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"  
"Aha!" Harry exclaimed.  
"So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked furious with himself.  
"Now, stop all of yeh. Get back to yer houses." Hagrid said. We all get up and leave.  
"Now, we just need to find out who Nicolas Flamel is." Harry said. We all nodded in agreement and headed back to the castle.

 **So If you have any questions about the story I well answer them here next time I upload. One question a chapter so please ask me something! ~ Poppy**


	7. 7 : Year 1

Christmas was coming. I woke up to find that Hogwarts was covered in a foot of snow. I can't wait for the holidays to start. I really miss mum and dad, also Mills. Today the Slytherin first years had Potions with the Gryffindor first years. It's really cold in here. I had to put my gloves on. I was next to Malfoy staying close to the hot cauldron keeping warm.  
"Nia, are you going home for Christmas?" Malfoy asked. I nod.  
"Yes." I said.  
"I do feel so sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Malfoy said looking at Harry. I shake my head. Malfoy's minions chuckled. I shush them. Ron and Harry were staying at Hogwarts and so were Ron's brothers. His family are going to Romania to visit Ron's brother Charlie. Once Potions class was over, we left the dungeons, we see a large tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom of the tree and a loud puffing sound. It was Hagrid.  
"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked sticking his head through the branches.  
"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron." Hagrid said.  
"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy asked rudely, coming from behind us.  
"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose- that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to." Malfoy said. I about to yell at him when Ron dived at Malfoy.  
"Weasley!" I hear Snape shouted. Ron let go of Malfoy's robe.  
"He provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid said sticking his head out from behind the tree.  
"Malfoy was insultin' his family." Hagrid said.  
"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rule, Hagrid, Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you." Snape said. Malfoy and his minions roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.  
"I'll get him," Ron said, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back.  
"One of these days, I'll get him-"  
"I hate them both, Malfoy and Snape." Harry said. I nodded in agreement. Even if Malfoy is being nice to me doesn't mean I have to.  
"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas. Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat." Hagrid said. We all follow Hagrid to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.  
"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree- put it in the far corner, would you?" The hall looked amazing. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. It was all so beautiful.  
"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.  
"Just one, and that reminds me- Harry, Nia, Ron we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library." Hermione said.  
"Oh yeah, you're right." Ron said tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the new tree.  
"The library? Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?" Hagrid asked.  
"Oh, we're not working," Harry said brightly.  
"Ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." Harry said. _Oh, Harry._  
"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked.  
"Listen here- I've told yeh- drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'." Hagrid said.  
"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all." Hermione said. I nod.  
"Unless you'd like to tell us who he is and save us the trouble?" I said.  
"We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere- just give us a hint- I know I've read his name somewhere." Harry said.  
"I'm sayin' nothin'." Hagrid said flatly.  
"Just have to find out for ourselves, then." Ron said. We left Hagrid looking disgruntled and we hurried off to the library.  
We didn't find anything on Nicolas Flamel in the library. But now being the holidays, I had gotten gifts for everyone. Hermione and I were on the train talking about what we had gotten the boys. Neville was with us and I felt bad that I didn't get anything for him. I told them I was going to go the bathroom. I got up and leave the compartment. I walk down the train. I hear one of the compartment doors open and shut. Once I came back, Malfoy was sitting next to Neville.  
"Nia, finally. I was just talking about what I'm getting for Christmas." Malfoy said. I roll my eyes.  
"Let me guess you're glotting?" I asked sounding annoyed.  
"Yes." Malfoy said. I get passed him and Neville and sit down next to Hermione.  
"Nia, what are you getting for Christmas?" Malfoy asked. _Why is he even here?_ I look at Hermione and she looked at me shaking her head.  
"Why are you here, Malfoy?" I asked.  
"Cause I just want to know what you're getting for Christmas." Malfoy said. I look at him confused but annoyed as well.  
"And why would you want to know that?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"Why are you with them?" Malfoy asked. I shake my head. _Here we go again._  
"You're Slytherin, even if you're muggle-born. Slytherins always stick together." Malfoy said.  
"Parkinson doesn't think so." Hermione said. I smile at her.  
"That's because she doesn't like Nia." Malfoy said.  
"And you do?" Hermione asked. Malfoy stared at her for a second and then glared at her. He gets up.  
"No." Malfoy said. He opens the compartment door.  
"Never." Malfoy said. And he left.  
"I swear he's always bothering us." Hermione said. Neville and I nodded in agreement.  
"He's just mad because Harry didn't want to be his friend." I said. Hermione nodded.  
Once we got to the train station, I said my goodbyes to Hermione and Neville. I was walking around with my trolley and also looking around for my parents. _Maybe they didn't go through the wall._ I walked over to the wall and see my parents and Mills. I grinned and run over to them with my trolley.  
"Mum, dad, Mills!" I called them. They all look at me and smile big. Once I got to them I quickly hug them.  
"Nia, honey, my have you grown." Mum said. I smiled at her. I let go of them.  
"How was the train ride?" Dad asked. I thought about what happened with Malfoy.  
"It was fine." I said. Once we got home, I noticed they already put the lights up. I guess you could say that it was a big house, that's only because of dad's work.  
"Don't tell me you put the tree up without me?" I asked. They laugh.  
"Of course not, Nini, I would never start without you." Mills said. Every year before Christmas, Mills and I go find a tree and bring it to the house and put the decorations. It's like a tradition for Mills and I.  
"Go put your clothes away and changed, then we'll go." Mills said. I nodded and run inside the house. I quickly say hi to Janice and Nigel and run upstairs to my room before they could insult me. I put my trunk on the bed. I noticed a white cage in the corner of my room. I smiled. I take Milly out of her cage and put her in the new one. I began putting my clothes away. Once I was done, I changed into my clothes. I tuck my pants into my shoes and leave my room.  
"Did you have fun at that freak school?" I hear Janice ask me. I face her and she was smirking. Nigel was next to her smirking as well. I rolled my eyes.  
"I know the both of you are jealous." They smirks turn into glares. Nigel opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.  
"And you should, I mean I have magic and you don't. I could do things you can't and you both are jealous of that. It's a good thing too, honestly." I said smirking.  
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Nigel asked glaring at me and getting in my face.  
"You know, I've learned many spells." I took my wand out.  
"And I know a charm that can silence you." I said pointing at Nigel. Nigel backed away. They both had fear in their eyes.  
"You're not allowed to use magic outside of your freak school." Janice said. I smirked.  
"Rules can be broken." I said. I held my wand up ready to do the charm.  
"Silen-" They quickly run down stairs. I look back and giggle.  
"That will make them leave me alone for a while." I said to myself. I put my wand under my bed so that Janice nor Nigel can use it. Which really they can't. I go down stairs and see Mills sitting down watching something on the television. He looks at me and smiles.  
"You ready?" Mills asked. I smiled back at him and nod.  
"Yeah, let's go." I said. I grab my coat and put it on.  
"Nia, did you threaten to use a spell on your brother and sister?" Mum asked. I face her.  
"No, mum, magic isn't allowed outside of Hogwarts, even if it was I wouldn't use a spell on Janice or Nigel." I said. Mum faced them.  
"You both, stop trying to get your sister in trouble." Mum said. I smirk at Nigel and Janice.  
"Let's go." Mills said. He opened the door and goes out. I stuck my tongue out at them and leave the house. I get inside the car. Mills turns it on and the heater. Mills looks at me.  
"Did you really?" Mills asked. I sigh and drop my head.  
"Yes." I said. I looked up at him.  
"I wasn't really go to use it. I was just trying to frighten them." I said. Mills smiles and shakes his head.  
"You've changed, Nini." Mills said. He began to drive. I look at him confused.  
"What do you mean I've changed?" I asked.  
"You use to be so quiet and you would never stand up for yourself. And now look at you, you talk more and you stood up for yourself. I'm proud of you." Mills said. I smiled.  
"Well, it's all thanks to my friends." I said.  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione, right?" Mills asked. I nodded.  
"If it wasn't for them. I'd probably be as cruel as Malfoy." I said.  
"Did you like the cage dad got you?" Mills asked. I smiled.  
"I love it and so does Milly." I said. Once we got to the place where they sell trees. I picked a big one since our ceiling is very high. We headed back home and started getting the tree ready. Dad had brought the Christmas decorations and Mills and I started decorating the tree. After a while, we finally finished. I was quite pleased of how this one turned out.  
"It's beautiful." I hear Mum say from behind me. I turn around and smile at her. Suddenly, Milly came flying over to me. I hold my arm out and she landed on it. I hear someone running down the stairs. Nigel looks at me with widen eyes.  
"You're home." Nigel said with widen eyes.  
"You're lucky Milly's a good girl." I said walking towards Nigel. I stand on my toes.  
"I know many spells, Nigel. And I won't hesitate to use one on you." I said. Mind you, I don't actually know how to cast one but he doesn't know that. I go upstairs into my room and put Milly in her cage. I grab a treat for her and give it to her.  
"For being good." I said.  
I woke up to the house and streets covered in snow. It's a white Christmas. I smile big and run down stairs. Everyone was they there waiting for me. I quickly go over to them.  
"Finally." Janice said. Mum hands me hot chocolate with cinnamon. That's a tradition as well.  
"Like always, oldest to youngest." Dad said. Mills grabs his present and begins to open them. He got clothes.  
"Since your birthday is 10 days and you're turning 18, you're mother and I thought it was time to give you your own car." Dad said holding out car keys. Mills looked at them with a big smile. He grabbed the key and went outside. It was a new grey blue car. Mills came back inside and hugged mum and dad.  
"I love you both." Mills said.  
"We love you too." Mum said. It was now Nigel's turn. He grabbed his present and opened them all at once. He got clothes too. He also got two concert ticket to one of the music artist he likes. He thanks mum and dad. Next was Janice, she got some clothes and a lot of records for her record player. Finally, it was my turn, I open my first present and it was two books called Too Far and The God of Small Things. I thank my parents and open the next present. They was full set of clothing.  
"Oooh, I like it." I said. Mum and dad smiled at me. I open the last one and see a little hat and owl food. I look at mum and dad.  
"Is that a hat for Milly?" I asked. Mum smiled and dad nodded. My face lights up in happiness. I squeal and grab the hat. I run up the stairs and they all follow me to my room.  
"Milly!" I called out for her. She hoots. I go over to her cage and open it. I point to my bed and she flys over to it. I go over to her and put the hat on. I squeal louder. She looked so cute and she seem to like it.  
"I love it and so does Milly." I said. I hugged them both.

 **Sorry it took long to upload. I got my wisdom teeth taken out and the painkillers they give me makes me sick and really tired. I'm not going to take them anymore. Please comment! ~ Poppy**


	8. 8 : Year 1

I loved the gift Hermione got me. It was a book of advanced Potions. She knew that was my favourite class. I'm very good at it. Snape said I'm the best in the class, he also said I should stop being around Harry and the others. I got back, with Hermione, before the start of term. Harry had told us about a mirror that lets you see things you most desire. Hermione was focusing more on Harry getting caught, which he didn't. He also told us that he didn't find anything on Nicholas Flamel in the Restricted Section. But Harry is convinced that he read the name somewhere. Once term had started, we were back to skimming through books for ten minutes during our breaks. Harry had less time since Quidditch practice had started again. The Gryffindors were going against the Hufflepuffs. Since that was happening, Hermione Ron and I were in the Gryffindor common room. I was reading Too Far, Hermione and Ron were playing chess. Chess was the only thing Hermione ever lost at. Before coming here, I saw Malfoy near the library, I never seen him around there before. He was up to something but I didn't want to deal with him, he noticed me but he didn't say anything. I hear the door open. I turn my head and see Harry, he had another strange look on his face. _What happened now?_ I put my book down. He went over to us.  
"Don't talk to me for a moment, I need to concen-" Harry sat next to him.  
"What's the matter with you? You look terrible." Ron said. Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told us about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee. I shake my head no.  
"Don't play." Hermione said at once.  
"Say you're ill." Ron said.  
"Pretend to break your leg." I said.  
" _Really_ break your leg." Ron said. I nodded in agreement.  
"I can't, there isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." Harry said. I sigh in frustration. At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. I notice his legs were stuck together what I recognized to be the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. Everyone burst into laughter except for Hermione, she leapt up and performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling.  
"What happened?" Hermione asked leading Neville over to sit with Harry, Ron and I.  
"Malfoy," Neville said shakily. I frown.  
"I met him outside the library. He said he's been looking for someone to practice that on." Neville said. I shake my head. _How come he didn't try it on me?_  
"Go to Professor McGonagall! Report him!" Hermione said.  
"I don't want more trouble." Neville mumbled.  
"It's going to happen again. Honestly, Neville, you've got to stand up to him!" I said.  
"Nia's right, Malfoy's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier." Ron said.  
"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Neville choked out. Harry gave Neville his Chocolate Frog.  
"You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin. No offense, Nia." Harry said. I smile.  
"None taken at all actually." I said.  
"Thanks, Harry...I think I'll go to bed... Nia, aren't you still collecting the cards?" Neville asked. I nodded. He gives me that card and Neville leaves. I look at the card.  
"Aw, Dumbledore again," I said.  
"I remember on the train-" I gasped. I quickly hand the card to Harry.  
"Read the back!" I said. Harry's face light up.  
"This is where I read his name, on the train coming here- listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!" Harry said. I grinned. Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they got their marks for their very first piece of homework. I wasn't there for that but Ron and Harry told me about it so this is really the first time I've ever seen her this excited.  
"Stay there!" Hermione said, she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Ron, Harry and I barely had time to exchange mystified looks before she was dashing back, with enormous old book in her arms.  
"I never thought to look in here!" She whispered excitedly.  
"I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."  
"Light?" Ron said. Hermione told him to be quiet until she looked something up, and started flipping frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.  
"I knew it! I knew it!" She cheered.  
"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron asked grumpily. Hermione ignored him.  
"Nicholas Flamel," She whispered dramatically.  
"Is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!" She exclaimed. I looked at her confused.  
"The what?" Harry, Ron and I asked.  
"Oh, honestly, don't you three read? Look-" She moves the book towards us.  
"Read that, there." She said pointing at a parapagh. It read:

 _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with mak-  
_ _ing the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with  
_ _astonishing powers. The stone will transform any me-  
_ _tal into pure gold. It produces the Elixir of Life, which  
_ _will make the drinker immortal.  
_ _There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's  
_ _Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently  
_ _in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted  
_ _alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated  
_ _his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys  
_ _a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred  
_ _and fifty-eight)._

"See?" Hermione said after we finished reading.  
"The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!" Hermione said.  
"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it." Harry said.  
"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in the Study of Recent Developments in the Wizardry. He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" Ron said.  
"We've got to tell someone about this. Snape could be planning to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, right now!" I said.  
"What are you three talking about?" Percy asked angrily.  
"Nothing." Ron said.  
"Well, if it's nothing you three go to bed and Nia go back to your common room." Percy said. I groan and get up.  
The next day was the Quidditch match, Harry told us he was going to play. He doesn't want the Slytherin to think he's scared to play because of Snape. Ron, Hermione and I found a place in the stands next to Neville, he didn't understand why we all brought our wands. We've been secretly practicing the Leg-Locker Curse. Thanks to Malfoy, we were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.  
"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis." Hermione muttered. I slipped my wand up my sleeve.  
"I know, don't nag." Ron said. After waiting for the Quidditch players to come out but as they walked onto the field, I noticed Snape looked very mad. Ron seem to noticed as well.  
"I've never seen Snape so mad. Look- They're off. Ow." Ron said holding the back of his head. Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.  
"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy said grinning broadly at Crabbe and Goyle. I glared at him.  
"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? What about you, Backenter?" Malfoy asked. _So he's calling me by my last name now._ I glare at him and shake my head. I turn around watching as Snape give Hufflepuff a penalty because George had hit a Bludger at Snape.  
"You know how I think they chose people for the Gryffindor Team?" Malfoy said minutes later, as Snape awarded Hufflepuff another penalty for no reason at all.  
"It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money- you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains." Malfoy said. I turn around to tell Malfoy to shut up but I see Neville's face bright red facing Malfoy.  
"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy." Neville said. I smile that Neville actually stood up for himself. Malfoy and his minions laughed. I patted Neville on the back.  
"You tell them, Neville." I said. I turned back around and watched Harry. He was in the sky, looking for the Snitch.  
"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poor than Weasley, and that's saying something." Malfoy said. I rolled my eyes. It seemed to angered Ron because he turns around. _He's really getting on my nerves._  
"I'm warning you, Malfoy- one more word-" Harry suddenly dove down.  
"Ron!" Hermione said.  
"Harry!" I said. Hermione and I both stood up. Harry was heading towards the ground like a bullet.  
"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy said. I slam on the bench and turn around. I grab Malfoy's collar and punch him in the face. He falls to the ground and I start punching him again and again.  
"Stop insulting my friends!" I shouted. I didn't notice that Ron and Neville began fighting Crabbe and Goyle. People started cheering loudly. I felt someone pull me off of Malfoy. It was Hermione.  
"What are you doing?!" Hermione shouted over the cheers. Malfoy got up. He had tears in his eyes. And a black eye.  
"You wait till my father hears of this." Malfoy shouted, backing away.  
"Good for you!" I shouted back, while Hermione was still holding me back. Malfoy ran off with his minions following close behind.  
"Gryffindor won." Hermione said. I look at her.  
"Really?" I said surprised. She lets go of me and I go over and see Harry being lift up. I cheered and jumped as Harry looked over at us. I looked at Ron giving him a high five. I noticed he had a bloody nose.  
We all waited for Harry in the corridors. Neville had gotten knocked out so we took him to the infirmary. The Gryffindors were having a party in the common room. We all see Harry coming down the corridor.  
"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked. He ran over to us.  
"We on! You won! We won!" Ron shouted, thumping Harry on the back.  
"You should have seen it! Nia gave Malfoy a black eye," Harry gave me a look. I smiled.  
"Neville and I fought Crabbe and Goyle! Neville fought! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right- talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens." Ron said.  
"Nevermind that now," Harry breathlessly.  
"Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..." Harry said. We look for an empty room and made sure Peeves wasn't inside, Harry shuts the door. Harry told us what he'd seen and heard.  
"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy- and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus'- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-" Ron said.  
"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione asked.  
"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." I said.  
After the party, I went back to the Slytherin common room to go to sleep. I was tired from eating too much and having fun. I walked inside the common room and stopped when I saw Malfoy sitting on the couch alone staring at something in his hand. _Just ignore him, Nia._ I nodded to myself and walked.  
"Nia." I hear Malfoy call out for me. I stop and roll my eyes. I sigh and turn around. He standing up looking at me.  
"What?" I asked sounding annoyed.  
"I forgive you." Malfoy said. I look at him confused.  
"I don't remember asking for your forgiveness." I said. He frowns.  
"There you are!" I hear someone yell from behind. I look behind me and see Parkinson coming down the stairs and over to Malfoy and I.  
"How dare you hurt Draco. I mean look at what you did." She said sounding angry.  
"Well, he deserved it." I said. Parkinson went up to me.  
"Apologize." She said getting in my face.  
"Or what, Pug-face?" I asked getting in her face. Suddenly she swung her hand at me but I didn't have time to dodge it so she punch me in the chin. I hold my chin in shock. _She actually punched me, I didn't think she had the guts._ I look at Malfoy and he stands there shock too. I snapped. I pushed Parkinson to the ground and started punching her like I did to Malfoy. She started to scream but I kept punching her. Someone lifted me off of her.  
"Let go of me." I said kicking my feet. Parkinson gets up and starts crying.  
"What is going on here?" I hear Snape ask. The person let's go of me but she was still holding my wrist. It was Gemma Farley, the girl's prefect.  
"This one was fighting with Parkinson." She said.  
"That's because she punched me first!" I shouted.  
"That's not true she just outright attacked me for no reason." Parkinson said. I glare at her.  
"No, I didn't!" I shouted, pulling myself towards Parkinson but Farley kept me a hold.  
"Well, which was it? Who punched who first?" Snape asked.  
"She punched me first right, Draco." She said. I looked at Malfoy and he looked at me. I shake my head and look at the ground knowing Malfoy was going to side with Parkinson.  
"No, Parkinson punched her first." I hear Malfoy say. I look up at him with a shocked look.  
"Well, then, Parkinson, detention tomorrow. You too, Backenter." Snape said. I didn't really care, I was still shocked that Malfoy actually defended me. Farley let's go of me.  
"All of you back to your dorms." Snape said walking off. Parkinson and Farley go upstairs while Malfoy and I stood there.  
"Why?" I asked looking at him very confused. He shrugged.  
"I don't know." He said. He comes beside me.  
"I just felt like it." Malfoy said. I felt him put something in my hand.  
"Happy Christmas." Malfoy said leaving. I stood there befuddled. Christmas was weeks ago. I look at the thing the Malfoy put in my hand. It was a fox brooch.  
 _Why did he give me this?_

 **Happy Christmas everyone. Hope you're enjoying it! ~ Poppy**


	9. 9 : Year 1

It's been several weeks now. We- well, Ron and Harry have been being nice and defending Quirrell. Hermione's been busy with studying. She's been preparing for the exams but they're WEEKS away. My reason of not being nice or defending him is- well, I don't actually have one. I just don't like Quirrell, he makes me uncomfortable. And his stuttering is quite annoying. He could never say a sentence properly. I haven't told anyone what Malfoy did that night or what he gave me. But I do wear the brooch, it's very pretty. I told Malfoy I was only wearing it because he stood up for me. I really don't want to admit to him that I like it. I'm stubborn. When Harry and Ron asked about it I told them Mills sent it to me. Anyways back to the exams, the teachers have been giving us so much homework, nobody really enjoyed the Easter holidays. It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. We were all in the library studying.  
"I'll never remember this." Ron suddenly said throwing down his quill, which made me jump. I sigh and get back to working.  
"Hagrid!" Ron said a second later. I look up and see Hagrid hiding something behind his back.  
"What are you doing in the library?" Ron asked.  
"Jus' lookin'," Hagrid said in a shifty voice. I narrow my eyes at him. _What is he hiding._ I put my pen down.  
"An' what're you lot up ter?" He asked. He looked suddenly suspicious.  
"Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" He asked.  
"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," Ron said impressively.  
"And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's Sto-"  
"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening.  
"Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?" Hagrid said.  
"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," Harry said.  
"About what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy.-"  
"Shhhh!" Hagrid said again.  
"Listen- come an's see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-" Hagrid said. _You kind of did._  
"See you later." Harry said. Hagrid shuffled off.  
"What was he hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked.  
"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" I asked.  
"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron said getting up and leaving. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.  
"Dragons!" Ron whispered.  
"Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragons species of Great Britain and Ireland; From egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide." Ron said. My eyes light up in excitement.  
"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry said.  
"But it's against our laws. Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden- anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania." Ron said. _I want one! Even if it is dangerous._  
"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" Harry asked.  
"Of course there are. Common Welsh Green and Hebriden Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget." Ron said.  
"That's incredible!" I said grinning. Ron nods, smiling.  
"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked.  
"Maybe he's looking to buy one illegally." I said.  
When we knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut an hour later, we were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let us in, and then shut the door quickly behind us. It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made us tea and offered us stoat sandwiches, which we refused.  
"So- yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid asked.  
"Yes," Harry said.  
"We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy." Harry said. Hagrid frowned at him  
"O' course I can't. Number one, I don't know myself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy." Hagrid said. I sigh.  
"Come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here," Hermione said in a warm, flattering voice. Hagrid's beard twitched which meant he was smiling.  
"We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wonder who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you." Hermione said. Harry, Ron and I beamed at Hermione.  
"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me.. then some o' the teachers did enchantments. Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall-" He ticked them off on his fingers.  
"Professor Quirrell- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape." Hagrid said.  
"Snape?" I asked surprised.  
"Yeah- yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Hagrid said. I shake my head. But it got me thinking. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything- except Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy. I'm sure Harry, Ron and Hermione were thinking the same thing.  
"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry asked anxiously.  
"And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?" Harry asked.  
"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid said proudly.  
"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to us. I nodded.  
"Hagrid, can we have the window open? I'm boiling." Harry said.  
"Can't, Harry, sorry." Hagrid said. I noticed him glance at the fire. Harry seemed to notice it too because he also looked at it, too. There was an egg in the fire.  
"Is that a- oh my god!" I said sounding shock and excited.  
"Hagrid- what's that?" Harry asked.  
"Ah," Hagrid said fiddling nervously with his beard.  
"That's- er..."  
"Where did you get it, Hagrid?' Ron asked, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg.  
"It must've cost you a fortune."  
"Won it. Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest." Hagrid said.  
"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked. _I want it. I could stea- no I can't do that, that's mean and illegal._  
"Well, I've bin doin' readin'," Hagrid pulled out a large book from under his pillow.  
"Got this outta the library- Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit- it's a but outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here-" He showed us pictures of different kinds of eggs.  
"How ter recognize diff'rent eggs- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Hagrid said. He looked very pleased with himself. I smiled at that.  
"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house." Hermione said, but Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.  
So now we had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut. And we're only 11! _I wonder what's it like to have a peaceful life._ Hermione had now started making study schedule for the three of us, too. It was driving us nuts. At breakfast. Harry's owl, Hedwig, brought Harry a note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: _It's hatching_. Ron wanted to skip their Herbology class and my Charms class and go straight down to the hut but Hermione wouldn't hear of it.  
"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron asked.  
"We've got lessons, we'll get in trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing." Hermione said. I cup my hands together and make a puppy face at her.  
"Please, Hermione, I want to see it ha-."  
"Shut up!" Harry whispered cutting me off. Malfoy was only few feet away and he stopped dead to listen. _Oh no._ Malfoy had a look that none of us liked. Ron and Hermione argued all the way to their class and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with us during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the and class. I quickly headed to the hut and met them on the way. Hagrid greeted us, looking flushed and excited.  
"It's nearly out." Hagrid said ushering us inside. The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. The dragon was moving inside: a funny clicking noise was coming from it. We pulled the chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. I squealed. It looked so cute. Its spiny wings were huge compared to it's skinny jet body, which made it looked adorable, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of the horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed and a couple of sparks flew out of it's snout. I cup my face and smile big. I felt like screaming because of how cute it was.  
"Isn't he beautiful." Hagrid asked. I nodded furiously.  
"Very." I said. Hagrid reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.  
"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" Hagrid said. I chuckled.  
"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hermione asked. Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face. He leapt to his feet and ran to the window.  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked.  
"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains- it's a kid- he's runnin' back up ter the school." Hagrid said. I felt myself panicking. Harry bolted to the door and looked out.  
"Oh no, what are we going to do?" I asked.  
"It was Malfoy." Harry said.  
"Oh no, what are we going to do?!" I asked sounding scared.  
Every time we would see Malfoy, he would have a smirk on his face. He saw the dragon. It's been a week and he hasn't told anyone about the dragon, he hasn't even mentioned it to me. He's planning something I just know it. We've spent most of our free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him. There was brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.  
"Just let him go, set him free." Harry urged.  
"I can't. He's too little. He'd die." Hagrid said. I looked at the dragon, it had grown three times in length in a week.  
"I've decided to call him Norbert." Hagrid said looking at the dragon with misty eyes.  
"He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?" Hagrid asked the dragon. I shake my head.  
"He's lost it." I muttered in Harry's ear.  
"Hagrid," Harry said loudly.  
"Give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Harry said. Hagrid bit his lip.  
"I- I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't." Hagrid said. Harry suddenly turned to Ron.  
"Charlie," He said.  
"You're losing it too. I'm Ron, remember." Ron said.  
"No- Charlie- your brother, Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild." Harry said.  
"Brilliant!" Ron said. He turned to Hagrid.  
"How about it, Hagrid?" Ron asked. And in the end Hagrid agreed that we could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.  
The following week dragged by. Wednesday night, Ron and I were getting to the Gryffindor common room, we went to Hagrid's hut, we helped him feed Norbert. We used Harry's invisibility cloak. We came back because Norbert bit Ron's hand.  
"It bit me!" He said showing them his hand, which was wrapped with my handkerchief.  
"I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way, Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when we left, he was singing it a lullaby." Ron said. I nodded.  
"I swear, he's gone mad." I said. There was a tap on the dark window.  
"It's Hedwig!" Harry said, hurrying to let her in.  
"She'll have Charlie's answer!" Harry said grabbing the letter from Hedwig. We all put our heads together to read the note.  
'Dear Ron, How are you? Thanks for the letter- I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here." _Darn._  
"I think the best thing will to be send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible." We all looked at one another.  
"We've got the invisibility cloak. It shouldn't be too difficult- I think the cloak's big enough to cover three of us and Norbert." Harry said.  
By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice it's usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey. She might recognize it's a dragon bite. But by the afternoon, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. When it was finally the end of the day we all rushed to the hospital wing to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.  
"It's not just my hand," Ron whispered.  
"Although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me- I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me- Nia, we shouldn't have fought him and his minions at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this." Ron said. We tried to calm Ron down.  
"It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday." I said. Ron suddenly bolted up into a sweat.  
"Midnight on Saturday!" He said in a hoarse voice.  
"Oh no- oh no- I've just remember- Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert." Ron said. _Oh my god no!_ Before we could all freak out Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made us leave, saying Ron needed sleep.  
"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry told Hermione and me.  
"We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that." Harry said. We found Fang the boarhound sitting outside with a bandage tail when we went to go tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to us.  
"I won't let you in," He puffed.  
"Norbert's at a tricky stage- nothin' I can't handle." He said. We told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him in the leg.  
"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot- jus' playin'- he's only a baby, after all." Hagrid said.  
Once the night came on Saturday, me, Harry and Hermione headed to Hagrid's hut, we were a bit late since we were waiting for Peeves to get out of our way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall. Hagrid had Nobert packed and ready in a large crate.  
"He's got lets o' rat an' some brandy fer the journey," Hagrid said in a muffled voice.  
"An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely." He said. From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded like Nobert was tearing apart the teddy.  
"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and we stepped underneath it.  
"Mommy will never forget you!" Hagrid said. We had managed to get the crate up to the castle. It was quite tiring. We heaved Norbert up the marble staircase in the the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another- even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.  
"Nearly there!"Harry panted as we reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower. Me being in front of them, I see movement. I immediately stop and look at them putting my finger to my lip. I point towards the outline of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. It was Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, she had Malfoy by the ear.  
"Detention!" She shouted.  
"And twenty points from Slytherin!" _No, damn it Malfoy._  
"Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you-"  
"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming- he's got a dragon!" Malfoy said.  
"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!" She said. I smiled. _That's what you get._ She takes Malfoy away and we continue. We go up the spiral staircase to the top of the tower. It was much easier to carry Norbert up there. We throw the cloak off. Hermione did a sort of jig.  
"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" Hermione said. I chuckled.  
"Don't." Harry said. As we chuckled about Malfoy, we waited. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed us the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. We all helped buckle Norbert safely into it. We shook hands with them and thanked them very much. Finally, Norbert was gone. Yes, I was sad but also happy that now we all don't have to worry about it Hagrid and Norbert. No more dragon- Malfoy in detention- what could spoil our happiness? But I feel like we're forgetting something. We run down the spiral staircase. Once we stepped into the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.  
"Well, well, well," He whispered.  
"We are in trouble."  
 _We forgot the invisibility cloak._

 **Sorry it took me 5 days to finish it. I was busy crying as I watched the 2nd to last scene of A Very Potter Senior Year. I'm not kidding. It was sad. Watch it. You'll love it! ~ Poppy**


	10. 10 : Year 1

I spoke too soon, Flich was standing in front of us smirking as if he was pleased to finally have caught us. Flich took us down to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where we sat and waited without saying a word to each other. I was sitting right next to Hermione, I could feel her trembling. _Poor girl._ I grab Hermione's hand and she looks at me. I smiled at her reassuring her everything was going to be fine with a nod. She's smiled at me. Her trembling calms down. After a while of waiting Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville.  
"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the three of us.  
"I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a dra-" Harry and I started shaking our heads violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen us. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the four of us.  
"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves._ " She said. No one said anything. I look at Harry and he was looking at the ground. I look at Hermione and she was staring at her slippers.  
"Professor," I speak up.  
"Yes, we were in the astronomy tower but that's only because my brother Mills had sent me a letter saying there was going to be a meteor shower." I lied.  
"I don't remember the astronomy club saying anything about a meteor shower." Professor McGonagall said. _There's an astronomy club?! Bloody hell._  
"Uhm." I say.  
"Caught you in a lie, Miss Backenter." She said looking furious.  
"I think I know what's been going on here." She said.  
"It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" She said. I shake my head. I look at Neville and he looked hurt. _No, it's not true._  
"I'm disgusted. Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. Miss Backenter, how could you get a fellow Slytherin in trouble? You're a Slytherin start acting like one." I looked up at her with disbelief. _Did she seriously say that._ I glared at her.  
"As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions - yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous - and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin." She said. I looked at her furiously.  
"Fifty?" Harry gasped. That's right they just lost the lead he got from the last Quidditch match.  
"Fifty points each." She said breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose. I shake my head. _Now she's just being rude._  
"Professor - please -"  
"You can't -"  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." She said. We all get up. And I say my goodnights to Hermione and the others. I head to the Slytherin common room. If it was so dangerous at night then why did she make me go back to the Slytherin common room. I quickly hurry into the common room and up the stairs to the door of the girl's dorm. I was about to open it but I stopped myself. _Malfoy is sleeping._ I smirk to myself. I quickly go into the girl dorm The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 I borrowed from the one of the 2nd year girls. I leave the girl's dorm and sit down on the stairs looking for something that would catch my attention. Finally see one, but I need to practice it though, I could kill Malfoy if I do it wrong.

I been working on the spell for a couple of days now. I finally perfected both the curse and the counter curse. I'm waiting until the right time to cast it on him. But these past couple of days have been hard on Harry everyone hates him. He even ask to resign from being the Gryffindor Seeker. But wood wouldn't let him. Ron and I were the only ones who stood by him. Hermione would stay quiet and do her work. The exams were a week away. We've all been studying extra hard. I was with Harry walking back from the library. I hear whimpering coming from a classroom up ahead. Harry noticed it too. As we drew closer, we heard Quirrell's voice.  
"No - no - not again, please -" It sounded as though someone was threatening him. But I couldn't hear anyone with him. We moved closer.  
"All right - all right -" I heard Quirrell sob. Seconds later, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of strode. _Did he not notice us?_ We waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then we peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. We go in and about halfway Harry stops me. I turn and look at him. He tells me, we should stop meddling. I look at him like he was crazy. But I agree and we head back to the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy. We told them what we'd heard.  
"Snape's done it, then!" Ron said. _But I never heard Snape's voice. I actually didn't hear anyone other than Quirrell._  
"If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"  
"There's still Fluffy, though." Hermione said.  
"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," Ron said, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them.  
"I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?" Ron asked. The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before Harry could.  
"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure." Hermione said. _She's right._  
"But we've got no proof!" Harry said. _He's right too._  
"Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Harry said. Hermione looked convinced, but Ron and I didn't.  
"If we just do a bit of poking around -"  
"No," Harry said flatly cutting me off.  
"We've done enough poking around." Harry said. He pulled a map of Jupiter towards him.

The next morning at breakfast me, Hermione, Harry and Neville got a note from McGonagall saying that our detention starts tonight at eleven o'clock. And we have to meet Filch in the entrance hall. I look at Malfoy, who was sitting down at the Slytherin table eating. I take my wand out.  
"Pst." I was trying to get Harry and the others attention. They look at me.  
"Watch." I said. I look around to see if anyone was watching. Once I see no one else looking at me. I look at Malfoy and point my wand at him from underneath the table.  
"Engorgio." I whispered. Suddenly, Malfoy's whole body started to swell. I whispered it again and it swelled bigger. People started laughing at him. I stopped and start to laugh at him too. Harry and Ron both burst out laughing.  
"Nia, stop it!" She whispered. I ignore her and laugh.  
"Help!" He shouted.  
"Dear my!" I hear some shout. Malfoy goes back to his normal size.  
"Who did this?" Professor McGonagall shouted. I quickly put my wand away. We all get back to eating pretending nothing happened.

Since the spell was a 2nd year spell. The 2nd years were all questioned. I never got caught. I'm glad I did the spell, Malfoy deserved it. After everything he did. He does. Hermione yelled at me. Harry and Ron loved what I did. I was proud of myself for actually perfecting a 2nd year spell. At eleven o'clock I left the girl's dorm room and went down to the common room. I see Malfoy by standing the the door. I sigh.  
"Waiting for someone?" I asked. He turns around and looks at me with a strange but cute look.  
"You." He said. I looked at him quizzically. I shake my head. _It's so hard being mean to him when he's being nice to me. Now I feel bad for what I did._  
"Let's go." I said sounding annoyed and mad. We head to the entrance hall and see Filch standing there, smirking at us. I rolled my eyes. After a little while waiting for Harry and Hermione they finally came. Filch told us to follow him. He was leading the way with a lamp.  
"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" Filch said, leering at us.  
"Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishment die over... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do." He said. We marched off across the dark grounds. The moon was bright but the clouds scudding across it kept throwing us into darkness. There was lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then we heard a distant shout.  
"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." Hagrid said.  
"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?" Filch asked Harry.  
"Well, think again, boy - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." Filch said. Neville let out a little moan and Malfoy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, making me almost run into him.  
"The forest?" He repeated, and he didn't sound as quite as cool as usual.  
"We can't go in there at night - there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard." He said. Neville made a choking noise.  
"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch said, his cracking with glee.  
"Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?" He says. I look at him shaking my head and questioning him on why he would say such a thing. _What an arse._ Hagrid came striding toward us out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying a large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.  
"Abou' time. I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Nia, Hermione?" Hagrid asked us.  
"I shouldn't be too friendly to them," Filch said coldly.  
"They're here to be punished, after all." He said.  
"That's why yer late, us it?" Hagrid asked frowning at Filch.  
"Bin lecturin' them, eh? "Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer dit, I'll take over from here." Hagrid said. I smirk at Filch. _Thank you, Hagrid._  
"I'll be back at dawn, for what's left of them." Filch said nastily, and he turned around and started back toward the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness. Malfoy turns to Hagrid.  
"I'm not going in the forest." Malfoy said. I could hear the panic in his voice. I scoffed.  
"Yeah are if yeh wand ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid said fiercely.  
"Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it." Hagrid said. _Well, he already has._  
"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if father knew I was doing this, he's -"  
"- tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled.  
"Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" Hagrid said. Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze.  
"Right then, now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don't want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." Hagrid said. He led us to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted my hair as I looked into the forest, like the others.  
"Look there," Hagrid said.  
"See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of it's misery." Hagrid said. _Poor thing. Who would do such a thing._  
"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn find us first?" Malfoy asked, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.  
"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang, an' ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least." Hagrid said. I frown.  
"But Hag-"  
"I want Fang." Malfoy said cutting me off. I glare at him. I was going to tell him that the unicorn might already be dead. Since he said it's been bleeding since last night.  
"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid said.  
"So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Nia, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if one of us finds the unicorn, we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go." Hagrid said. The forest was black and silent. A little way into it we reached a fork in the earth path. Harry, Hermione and Hagrid took the left path while me, Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took the right path. As we walked along the path with our lamps, we searched around for blood - well, Neville and I did. Malfoy was pouting next to me.  
"What an oaf. I'm mean honestly, is he trying to get us killed? My father would not like this." Malfoy said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Good for you." I said not looking at him.  
"Why do you always say that to me?" Malfoy asked.  
"Because I can." I said. I walk up to Neville.  
"Neville, I hope you know that we never intended for you to get in trouble, too." I said.  
"I understand. But -" Malfoy suddenly grabs Neville and Neville screams and in panick he sent up at a spark.  
"Neville, it was just Malfoy." I said. Malfoy was holding his stomach laughing. I shake my head. Hagrid comes out of the trees.  
"Are yeh all right?" Hagrid asked.  
"We fine. Malfoy just scared Neville." I said. Hagrid looked at Malfoy furiously.  
"Now, why would yeh do that?" Hagrid asked. Malfoy doesn't answer him. Hagrid tells us to follow him and he leads us back to Harry and Hermione.  
"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang, Nia an' this idiot. I'm sorry." Hagrid whispered to Harry and I.  
"But he'll have a harder time frightenin' the both of you, an' we've gotta get this done." Hagrid said. I sigh. _Well, at least I'm with Harry._ So we set off into the heart of the forest. We've walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. The blood we were following seem to have getting thicker. Which worried me. There were splashes around in pain close by.  
"Look -" Harry mutter, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy and I. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. We inched closer. It was the unicorn and it was dead. _I was right._ I had never seen anything so sad and beautiful before. It made my chest tighten. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at angles where it had fallen and it's mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. Harry took one step toward it when slithering sound made all of us freeze where we stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered. Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Me, Harry, Malfoy and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood. Suddenly, Malfoy let out a terrible scream. I felt him grab my wrist, spins me around and bolts, while he was still holding onto my wrist. Fang ran with us.  
"Malfoy, stop!" I shouted. But Malfoy ignores me.  
"We can't just leave Harry!" I shouted again. He still ignores me. I frown at him. I pull my hand hard making him let go of me. I start running back to Harry. I hear Malfoy call out to me but I ignore him and keep running back to where Harry is. I finally get there and see Harry talking to a half-man half-horse with white-blond hair and a palomino body.  
"Harry, are you all right?' I asked running over to him. He looks at me and nodded.  
"I'm fine, Nia." Harry said. He look back at the man. _What is he?_  
"My name is Firenze. Please both of you get on me." Firenze said. I look at Harry and he nods. I get on first and then Harry got on him. There was suddenly a sound of galloping from the other side of the clearing. Two more half-men half-horse came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.  
"Firenze!" Said the one with black hair.  
"What are you doing? You have two humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?" He asked.  
"Do you know who this is? This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better." Firenze said.  
"What have you been telling them?" The black haired man growled.  
"Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?" He said. The other men pawed the ground nervously. He had red hair and beard, with a chestnut body and a long reddish tail.  
"I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best." He said. The black haired man kicked his back legs in anger.  
"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!" He said. _They're centaurs?_ Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger making me grab onto his shoulder and Harry grabbing onto my waist.  
"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at the black haired man.  
"Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on the secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must." Firenze said. He whisked around; with me clutching on as best as I could and Harry holding onto me tightly. We plunged off into the trees, leaving the centaurs behind us.  
"Why's Bane so angry?" Harry asked.  
"What's that thing you saved me from, anyways?" Harry asked. Firenze slowed to a walk and warned Harry and I to keep our head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. We made our way through the trees in silence for so long, it felt awkward. We were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.  
"Harry Potter and friend, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"  
"No," Harry said answering for me too.  
"We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions." Harry said.  
"That is because is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips." Firenze said. I look at Harry.  
"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry asked.  
"If you're going to cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?" Harry asked.  
"It is," Firenze agree. I look at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.  
"Unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter and friend, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" Firenze asked. I look at Harry.  
"The Sorcerer's Stone!" I said.  
"Of course - The Elixir of Life!" Harry said.  
"But I don't understand who -"  
"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Firenze asked. My eyes widen. _Voldemort._  
"Do you mean?" Harry croaked.  
"That was Vol -"  
"Harry! Nia! Are the both of you all right?" Hermione asked running towards us down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.  
"This is where I leave you," Firenze muttered as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn.  
"You are both safe now." He said. We get off of his back.  
"Good luck, Harry Potter and Nia." Firenze said. I nod at him.  
"The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times." He said. He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest. We head back to Neville, Malfoy and Fang, who were waiting at Hagrid's hut. Hagrid all took us back into the castle and we all head to the our common rooms.  
"I swear everytime something bad happens it's always because of Potter. He's going to get you killed one of these days." Malfoy said walking beside me. I shake my head.  
"And that matters why?" I asked.  
"Because you would die." Malfoy said as though it was obvious. I rolled my eyes.  
"To die will be an awfully big adventure."

 **I got that quote from Peter Pan and Wendy. I loved that book when I was little. I still love it. Happy 2016? ~ Poppy**


	11. 11 : Year 1

It's been hot these past couple of days. It was worse because we've been taking the exams. But they were finally over. It wasn't too hard. I did good, I guess you could say. But Hermione was really confident when we went to our classes to take the exams. I'm pretty sure she got a good grade. Harry's scar has been hurting all week. After what happen in the forest, it's been hurting him.  
"That was far easier than I thought it would be." Hermione said as I joined them in the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds.  
"I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfic the Eager." She said. I shake my head.  
"I'm just glad it's over. It's been way too hot to even move." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. We headed down to the lake and I lay down on the grass, while they flopped under a tee. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.  
"No more studying," Ron said happily. I sit up and put my hair in a ponytail, but since my hair was to my shoulders, some strands fell out. I lay back down.  
"You could look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." Ron said. I look up at him.  
"Are you mad, there is so much to worry about." I said. I look back to Fred and George and the squid slaps Lee Jordan on the face. I chuckle.  
"I wish I knew what this means!" Harry burst out angrily.  
"My scar keeps hurting - it's happened before, but never as often as this." Harry said.  
"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested.  
"I'm not ill. I think it's warning...it means danger's coming..."Harry said.  
"Harry, relax," Ron said.  
"Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyways, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." Ron said. Harry nodded. Milly came flying towards me. I put my hand up and take the letter from her and she flys off. I sat up. I open the letter since it didn't have any notification on who sent it.  
'To live will be an awfully big adventure.' It read. I looked at it confused. _Who -._  
"Where are you going?" I hear Ron ask from behind sleepily. I look behind and see Harry on his feet.  
"I just thought of something, we've got to go and see Hagrid." Harry said. He had turned white. He started running up the hill. I put the note in my pocket. I get up and follow him.  
"Why?" Hermione asked panting, trying to keep up with us.  
"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry said, scrambling up the grassy slope.  
"That what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry asked.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. But Harry, who was sprinting across the grounds towards the forest, didn't answer me. Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.  
"Hullo," Hagrid said smiling.  
"Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?" Hagrid asked.  
"Yes, please-" Harry cuts Ron off.  
"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" Harry asked.  
"Dunno," Hagrid said casually.  
"He wouldn' take his cloak off." He said. I look at Harry stunned. He had the same look.  
"It's not unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head - that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up." Hagrid said. Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas.  
"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?" Harry asked.  
"Mighta come up," Hagrid said, frowning as he tried to remember.  
"Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... Yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."  
"And did he - did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice calm.  
"Well - yeah - how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.  
"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" He blurted out.  
"Forget I said it!" He said. Harry got up and we all started running back to the castle.  
"Hey - where're yeh goin'?" We didn't speak to each other at all until we came to a halt in the entrance all, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.  
"We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry said.  
"Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak - it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked. We looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing us in the right direction. We had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did we know anyone who had been sent to see him.  
"We'll just have to -" Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.  
"What are you four doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall, she was carrying a large pile of books.  
"We want to see Professor Dumbledore." I said rather bravely.  
"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"It's sort of secret." Harry said. Professor McGonagall nostrils flared.  
"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," She said coldly.  
"He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once." She said. I look at her broodling.  
"He's _gone_?" Harry said frantically.  
" _Now_?"  
"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time -"  
"But this is important."  
"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?" She asked.  
"Yes!" I said. I think for a second. _Yes?_  
"Yes, yes, actually it is." I said. Professor McGonagall looked at me surprised.  
"Look," Harry spoke.  
"Professor - it's about the Sorcerer's Stone -" The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.  
"How do you know -?" She pluttered.  
"Professor, I think - I know - that Sn - that someone's going to try and steal the Stone, I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said. She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion.  
"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," She finally said.  
"I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected." She said.  
"But Professor -"  
"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," She bent down and gathered up the fallen books.  
"I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." She said. She walked off.  
"It's tonight," Harry said, once Professor McGonagall was out of earshot.  
"Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up." Harry said.  
"But what can we -" I was cut off by Hermione gasping. Harry, Ron and I wheeled round. Snape was standing there.  
"Good afternoon," He said smoothly. We stared at him.  
"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." He said, with an odd, twisted smile.  
"We were -" Harry began.  
"You want to be more careful, hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" Snape said. We turn to go outside, but Snape called us back.  
"Be warned, Potter - anymore nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." Snape said. He strode off in the direction of the staffroom. Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to us.  
"Right, here's what we've got to do," Harry whispered urgently.  
"One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape - wait outside the staff room and follow him if heaves it. Hermione you'd better do that." Harry said.  
"Why me?" She asked.  
"It's obvious," Ron said.  
"You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice.  
"'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got questions fourteen b wrong." Ron said. I chuckled.  
"Oh, shut up." Hermione said, but she agreed to go and watch out for Snape.  
"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor." I told Ron and Harry. But that part of the plan didn't work. No sooner had we reached the door separating Fluffy from the rest of the school than Professor McGonagall turned up again and this time, she lost her temper.  
"I suppose you think you're harder to get past than a pack of enchantments!" She stormed.  
"Enough of this nonsense! If I hear you've come anywhere near here again, I'll take fifty points from each of you! Yes, Weasley, from my own house!" She yelled. We all went back to the Gryffindor common room.  
"A least Hermione's on Snape's tail." Harry said. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Hermione came in.  
"I'm sorry, Harry!" She wailed.  
"Snape came out and asked what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went." Hermione said.  
"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said. We stare at him. He was pale and his eyes were glittering. _Oh, Harry._  
"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." Harry said. I look at the ground.  
"You're mad!" Ron said.  
"You can't" Hermione said.  
"After what McGonagall said? You'll be expelled!" Hermione said.  
"So what?" Harry shouted.  
"Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing the three of you say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" Harry said. I looked up at him and he was glaring at us.  
"You're right, Harry." Hermione said in small voice.  
"I'll use the invisibility cloak. It's just lucky I got it back." Harry said.  
"But will it cover the four of us?" I asked, smiling at him. He looked taken back.  
"All - all four of us?" He asked.  
"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?" Ron asked.  
"Of course not," Hermione said briskly.  
"How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful." Hermione said.  
"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too." Harry said.  
"Not if I can help it," Hermione said grimly.  
"Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that." Hermione said. I smile and shake my head.

After dinner the four of us sat nervously apart in the Gryffindor common room. Nobody bothered us. Except Percy he told me to go back to my common room. I leave the common room and wait outside the portrait for someone to let me back in. After a while of waiting Ron finally let me in. Harry came running down the stairs.  
"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us - if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own -"  
"What are you doing?" Asked a voice from the corner of the room. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he's been making another bid for freedom.  
"Nothing, Neville, nothing." Harry said, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back. Neville stared at us.  
"You're going out again." He said.  
"No, no, no, no, we're not. Why don't you go to bed, Neville?" Hermione asked.  
"You can't go out, you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in ever more trouble." Neville said.  
"You don't understand, this is important." I said. But Neville was clearly steeling himself to do something desperate.  
"I won't let you do it," He said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole.  
"I'll - I'll fight you!" He said. I shake my head.  
" _Neville_ ," I exploded.  
"Get away from that hole and don't be an idiot -"  
"Don't call me an idiot!" Neville said.  
"I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!" Neville said. I sigh.  
"Yes, but not to us," I said in exasperation.  
"Neville, you don't know what you're doing." I said. I took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.  
"Go on then, try and hit me!" Neville said, raising his fists.  
"You're just like, Malfoy." He said. I scoffed.  
"I am nothing like Malfoy." I said. Hermione stepped forward.  
"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." She raised her wand.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" She cried, pointing at Neville. Neville's arms snapped to his sides. His legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. Hermione ran to turn him over. Neville's jaws were jammed together so he couldn't speak. Only his eye were moving, looking at us in horror.  
"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.  
"It's a full Body-Bind," Hermione said miserably.  
"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry." She said.  
"We had to, Neville, no time to explain." Harry said.  
"You'll understand later, Neville." Ron said.  
"That was a very hurtful insult." I said as we stepped over him and pulled on the invisibility cloak. But leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor didn't feel like a very good omen. In our nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on us. At the foot of the first set of stairs, we spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.  
"Oh let's kick her, just this once." Ron whispered in Harry's ear, but Harry shook his head. I was between them so I heard what he said. As we climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on us, but didn't do anything. We didn't meet anyone else until we reached the staircase up the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.  
"Who's there?" He said suddenly as we climbed towards him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes.  
"Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He said. He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at us.  
"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen." I suddenly have an idea. I smirk.  
"Peeves," I said, in a hoarse whisper.  
"The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible." Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs. I cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.  
"So, sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," He said greasily.  
"My mistake, my mistake - I didn't see you - of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir." He said.  
"I have business here, Peeves," I croaked.  
"Stay away from this place tonight."  
"I will, sir, I most certainly will," peeves said, rising up in the air again.  
"Hope your business goes well, baron, I'll not bother you." He said and he scooted off.  
"Brilliant, Nia!" Harry whispered. A few seconds later, we were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and it was already ajar.  
"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly.  
"Snape's already got past Fluffy." He said. Underneath the cloak, Harry turn to us.  
"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," He said.  
"You can take the cloak, I won't need it now." Harry said. I shake my head.  
"No way."  
"Don't be stupid." Ron said.  
"We're coming." Hermione said. Harry pushed the door open. As the door creaked, low, rumbling met our ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in our direction, even though it couldn't see us.  
"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.  
"Looks like a harp," Ron said.  
"Snape must have left it there." He said.  
"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry said.  
"Well, here goes..." Harry put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eye began to droop. Harry hardly drew breath. Slowly, the do'g growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to it's knees, then slumped to the ground, fast asleep.  
"Keep playing," I warn Harry as we slipped out of the cloak and crapt towards the trapdoor. I could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as we approached the giant heads.  
"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron said peering over the dog's back.  
"Want to go first, Hermione?"  
"No, I don't!"  
"Nia?"  
"Ron, just do it." I said.  
"All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent down and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.  
"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.  
"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Ron said. Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron to get his attention and pointed at himself.  
"You want to go first? Are you sure? I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep." Ron said. Harry handed the flute to Hermione. In a few seconds' silence, the dog growled and twitched, but the moment Hermione began to play, it fell back into its deep sleep. Harry climbed over it and looked down through the trapdoor. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips.  
"If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?' He said.  
"Right." Ron said.  
"See you in a minute, I hope." Harry said. He lets go. I step over the dog's legs and look down the trapdoor. We waited a few second, when Harry finally spoke.  
"It's okay!" He shouted. Ron and I look at each other in relief.  
"It's a soft landing, you can jump!" Harry shouted.  
"Nia." Ron said holding his hand out, suggesting I go first. I roll my eyes and shake my head. Instead of climbing in, I jump into the hole. Cold, damp air rushed past me as I fell down and with a funny, muffled sort of thump I landed on something soft. I felt around since I really couldn't see.  
"What is this?" I asked.  
"Dunno," Harry said. I moved toward his voice.  
"Some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Ron!" Harry shouted. Ron followed right away. He landed, sprawled next to me.  
"What's this stuff?" Ron asked.  
"Some sort of plant thing." I said. I felt something touch my foot. I jumped and stood up.  
"Hermione your turn!" Harry shouted. The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog. I pulled myself to a wall.  
"We must be miles under the school," I hear Hermione say. I look over at them and see the plant had Harry and Ron's legs  
"The plant!" I shouted. They looked at themselves. Hermione leapt up and came over to me. She had to struggle because the moment she had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around her ankle. We watch in horror as the boys fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.  
"Stop moving!" Hermione ordered them.  
"I know what this is - it's Devil's Snare!" She said.  
"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help." Ron snarled, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.  
"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione said..  
"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped, wrestling with it as it curled around his chest.  
"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? - it likes the dark and the damp -"  
"So light a fire!" Harry choked.  
"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.  
"My god, Hermione, are you a witch or not?" I asked.  
"Oh right!" She said. She whipped her wand out, waved it and muttered the fire charm. In a matter of seconds, the plant loosened its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull themselves free.  
"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione." Harry said as he joined us by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.  
"Yeah," Ron said.  
"And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood,' honestly." Ron said. I shake my head. All we could hear apart from our footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward.  
"Can you hear something?" Ron whispered. I listened carefully. A soft rustling and clicking seemed to be coming from up ahead. _What is that?_  
"Do you think it's a ghost?" I asked.  
"I don't know... sounds like wings to me." Harry said.  
"There's a light ahead - I can see something moving." Hermione said. We reached the end of the passageway and saw before us a brilliantly lit chamber, it's ceiling arching high above us. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.  
"Do you think they'll attack up if we cross the room?" Ron asked.  
"Probably," Harry said.  
"They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run." Harry said. He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms and sprinted across the room. I expected the birds to swoop down and start peeking at Harry but nothing happened. We follow Harry to the door. We tugged on the door. It was locked. Hermione tried her Alohomora charm but it didn't work.  
"Now what?" Ron asked.  
"These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," Hermione said. We watched the birds soaring overhead, glittering. _Wait, why are they glittering?_  
"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly.  
"They're keys! Winged keys - look carefully." I looked up and squinted my eyes. _They are keys!_ I looked at them in amazement.  
"So that must mean..." Harry said.  
"... Yes - look! - Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!" Harry said.  
"But there are hundreds of them!" Hermione said. Ron turned around and examined the lock on the door.  
"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle." Ron said. I turn around too. _It wouldn't hurt to try._ I took out a hair pin from my hair and bend it. I kneel down and start to pick the lock.  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked me.  
"Trying to see if this will work." I said, fiddling with the hair pin and lock.  
"Do you even know how to pick a lock?" Hermione asked me. I stop and look at her.  
"Not exactly." I said.  
"Well, while you're doing that, we're going to try and catch the key." Harry said. I nodded and get back to trying to open the door. After fiddling with it, I finally give up. I put the pin in my pocket and turn around to see Ron and Hermione cheering. Harry had gotten the key. They landed quickly and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned - it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.  
"Ready?" Harry asked us, with his hand on the door handle. We nodded. He pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark we couldn't see anything at all. But as we stepped into it, lights suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. We were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessman, which were all taller than we were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing us, way across the chamber, were the white chessman that had no faces.  
"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said.  
"We've got to play our way across the room." he said Behind the white pieces we could see another door.  
"How?" Hermione asked nervously.  
"I think we're going to have to be chessmen." Ron said. He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted to look down at Ron  
"Do we - er - have to join you to get across?" Ron asked it. The black knight nodded, Ron turned to us.  
"This needs thinking about..." He said.  
"I suppose we've got to take the place of four of the black pieces..." We stayed quiet, watching Ron think.  
"Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess -"  
"I never even played." I said.  
"We're not offended," Harry said quickly.  
"Just tell us what to do."  
"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Hermione you take the place of that castle, Nia you be the queen." Ron said. The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop, a castle and a queen turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving three empty squares that me, Harry, Ron and Hermione took.  
"White always plays first in chess," Ron said, peering across the board.  
"Yes... look..." A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. _I don't understand any of this._ Our first real shock came when our other knight was taken. The white queen smashes him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. Every time one of our men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall.  
"We're nearly there," Ron muttered suddenly.  
"Let me think - let me think..." The white queen turned her blank face toward him.  
"Yes..." Ron said softly.  
"It's the only way... I've got to be taken."  
"No!" All three of us shouted.  
"That's chess!" Ron snapped.  
"You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" Ron said.  
"But -"  
"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron asked.  
"Ron -"  
"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" Ron said. _There's no alternative._ I sighed.  
"Ready?" Ron called, his face was pale but determined.  
"Here I go - now, don't hang around once you've won." He said. He stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron across the head with her stone arm. I turn away and cover my eyes. I hear Hermione scream. I look back and see the queen dragging Ron to one side. He looked as if he's been knocked out. Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. We had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, me, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.  
"What if he's -?"  
"He'll be all right," Harry said cutting Hermione off. _Oh, I feel terrible about leaving Ron there._  
"What do you reckon's next?" Harry asked.  
"We've had Sprouts, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's..." I said. We had reached another door.  
"All right?" Harry whispered.  
"Go on." Hermione said to Harry. Harry pushed open the door. A disgusting smell filled our nostrils, making the three of us pull our shirts up over our noses. Eyes watering, we saw, flat on the floor in front of us, a troll even larger than the one we had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on it's head.  
"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as we stepped carefully over one of it's massive legs.  
"Come on, I can't breathe." Harry said. He pulled open the next door, there was nothing very frightening in here. I thought Snape would have something scary in here, but there was just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.  
"Snape's. What do we have to do?" Harry asked. We stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind us in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shoot up in the doorway leading onward. We were trapped.  
"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry and I looked over her shoulder to read it:  
 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the potion tries to hide  
You will always find some on mettle win's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

I let out a great sigh in annoyance, Harry looked amazed at Hermione, I saw that she was smiling. I shake my head. _Only she can riddle this out._  
"Brilliant," Hermione said.  
"This isn't magic - it's logic- a puzzle." _I'm not very good with puzzles._  
"A lot of great wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever." Hermione said shaking her head.  
"But so will we, won't we?" Harry asked.  
"Of course not," Hermione said.  
"Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple." Hermione said.  
"But how do we know which to drink?" I asked.  
"Give me a minute."

 **I'm almost done! It took me 7 weeks to get year 1 out of the way. Please ask me questions. I'll answer them here every time I update! ~ Poppy**


	12. 12 : Year 1

Harry and I watched as Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles muttering to herself and at them. I look at Harry quizzical. At last, Hermione clapped her hands.  
"Got it," She said.  
"The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - towards the Stone." She said. I looked at the tiny bottle.  
"There's only enough there for two of us." Harry said. We looked at each other.  
"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?" Harry asked. Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.  
"You get that," Harry said to Hermione. Hermione was about to say something but Harry stopped her.  
"No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab the brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy - go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him." Harry turned to me.  
"Nia you can go with Hermione if you want." Harry said. I smiled.  
"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go in by yourself, Harry, please." I said. He smiles at me. He turned back to Hermione.  
"With Nia's help we might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but we're no match for him really." Harry said.  
"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?" Hermione asked. I look at Harry.  
"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" Harry said, pointing at his scar.  
"With Nia, I might get lucky again." Harry said. I smiled. Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly dashed at Harry and I and threw her arms around around us.  
"Hermione!"  
"Nia - you are the greatest Slytherin I have ever met." She said. I smiled softly.  
"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know." She said.  
"We not as good as you." Harry said as she let us go.  
"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship -" She looks at me. I smile.  
"And bravery -" She looked at Harry.  
"Oh Harry, Nia - be careful!" She cried.  
"You drink first," Harry said.  
"You are sure which is which, aren't you?" I asked.  
"Positive." Hermione said. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.  
"It's not poison?" Harry asked anxiously.  
"No - but it's like ice." Hermione said.  
"Quick , go, before it wears off." I said.  
Good luck the both of you- take care -"  
"Go!" Harry said. Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Harry took a deep breath and turned around, I turned around as well. He picked up the bottle.  
"You ready?" Harry asked. I took a breath and nodded.  
"Mhm." I said letting it out. He drinks some of the potion and hands it to me. I drink the rest of the potion. It was indeed as though ice was flooding my body. I put the bottle down and we walk forward; We braced ourselves, saw the black flames licking my bodies, but I couldn't feel them - for a moment I could see nothing but dark fire - then we were on the other side, in the last chamber. There was someone there - but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't Voldemort either. It was Professor Quirrell.  
"You!" Harry gasped. Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.  
"Me," He said calmly.  
"I wonder whether I'd be meeting you, here Potter. You also brought your Slytherin friend." He said. I stare at him shocked.  
"But we thought - Snape -" He cuts me off.  
"Severus?" Quirrell laughed and it wasn't his usual quivering tremble, either, but old and sharp.  
"Yes Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell"? He asked. I give Quirrell a cold glare.  
"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry shouted.  
"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you." Quirrell said in disgust. I look at him befuddled. _Snape tried to save Harry?_  
"Snape was trying to save me?" Harry asked.  
"Of course," Quirrell said coolly.  
"Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you and your friend tonight." He said. Quirrell snapped his fingers. ropes sprang out of the thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and I pushing us together.  
"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone." He said.  
"You let the troll in?" I asked.  
"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, both of you, wait quietly. I need to examine this interesting mirror." He said. I noticed a mirror behind Quirrell. It was big.  
"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirrell muttered, tapping his way around the frame. _How? It's just a mirror._  
"Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..." He said.  
"I saw you and Snape in the forest -" Harry blurted out. I look at him like he was crazy. _Harry stop talking you're going to get us killed._  
"Yes," Quirrell said idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back.  
"He was on me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..." Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.  
"I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?" He asked. Harry struggled against the ropes binding us, but they didn't give. He looked back at Quirrell.  
"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much." Harry said.  
"Oh, he does," Quirrell said casually.  
"Heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you dead."  
"But we heard you a few days ago, sobbing - we thought Snape was threatening you..." Harry said. A spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face. I glance at Harry.  
"Sometimes," Quirrell said.  
"I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"  
"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped. _We were by Voldemort, oh my god._  
"He is with me wherever I go," Quirrell said quietly.  
"I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I saw. There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly.  
"He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." Quirrell's voice trailed away. Quirrell cursed under his breath.  
"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" He asked himself. Harry looks at me and motions me to follow him. We tried to edge to the left, without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around our ankles were too tight: we tripped and fell over. Quirrell ignored us. He was still talking to himself.  
"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, master!" Quirrel cried out. And to our horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.  
"Use the boy... Use the boy..." Quirrell rounded on Harry.  
"Yes - Potter - come here." He said clapping his hand once, and the ropes binding Harry and I fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.  
"Come here. Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Quirrell said. Harry walked towards him. I get up to my feet.  
"You stay put, girl." Quirrell said. He turns to Harry and moves close behind him. Harry stepped in front of the mirror. Harry stared at himself in the mirror.  
"Well?" Quirrell said impatiently.  
"What do you see?"  
"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry said.  
"I - I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." He said. _Is he lying?_ Quirrell cursed again.  
"Get out of the way," He said. Harry walked over to me.  
"He lies... He lies..." The high voice spoke.  
"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted.  
"Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"  
"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." The high voice spoke again.  
"Master, you are not strong enough!"  
"I have strength enough... for this..." The high voice spoke. We stood there petrified, as we watched Quirrell reaching up and began unwrapping his turban. _What is he doing?_ The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot. I would have screamed but I couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrifying face I had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.  
"Harry Potter..." It whispered. I felt fear fill my body.  
"See what I have become?" The face said.  
"Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest..." _That was him!_  
"And once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" He said. I look at Harry and he stumbles backwards.  
"Don't be a fool," The face snarled.  
"Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."  
"Liar!" Harry suddenly shouted. Quirrell was walking backwards at us, so that Voldemort could still see Harry. The evil face was now smiling.  
"How touching..." It hissed.  
"I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."  
"Never!" Harry shouted. Harry sprang towards the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "Seize him!" Quirrell turned around and ran after him. _I have to stop him!_ I run towards Quirrell and before he could do anything go me I ram into him making him fall to the ground.  
"You stupid girl!" Quirrell said. He takes his wand out.  
"Crucio!" He shouted. I scream in pain and fall to the ground. I hear Harry yell and the pain slowly dies down. Everything went black.  
I hear someone calling my name. They were asking if I was hurt. I slowly open my eyes to see Snape standing over me. _Snape? Why is he here?_ He ask again if I was hurting. I didn't feel anymore pain. How long have I been out? I shake my head no. _Where's Harry?_ I suddenly sit up.  
"Harry! Is Harry all right?" I asked Snape.  
"He's fine." Snape said. He looked over to his side. I follow his gazed and see Professor Dumbledore with Harry. Harry was unconscious.  
"Quirrell!" I looked around. There was dust on the ground next to Harry and Dumbledore.  
"Voldemort, he -"  
"It's okay, Nia. He's gone." Snape said. I look at him. He helps me up. Dumbledore picked Harry up. I look back at the mirror. I walk over to it. _Why was this mirror so important?_ Suddenly Malfoy appears next to me. I jump and look next to me. There was no one there. _What?_  
"What is this?" I asked.  
"It's the Mirror of Erised." Snape said coming beside me. _This is the mirror?_ I look back at the mirror and Malfoy was now on the other side of me.  
"And what does it do?" I asked. Malfoy smiled at me.  
"It shows you what you most desire." Snape said. I look at him shocked.  
"What do you see?" Snape asked. I look back at the mirror. Malfoy was still there.  
"My brother, Mills." I lied.  
We had just left the third floor. I was going with Dumbledore since he was taking Harry to the hospital wing. Snape and some other teachers were going to destroy the Stone. I was glad we didn't have to worry about that anymore. We entered the hospital wing and I see Hermione with Ron, who was laying on the bed. Hermione see us and she runs over to me and hugs me.  
"I'm so glad you're all right!" She said. I hug her back.  
"Is Harry all right?" Hermione asked Dumbledore as we let go of each other. Dumbledore lays Harry down.  
"He'll be fine." He said. I look over at Ron and he smiles at me. I smiled back and go over to him while Hermione was with Harry  
"Ron, are you all right?" I asked.  
"I'm fine. Are you all right?" He asked. I nod. Hermione comes over.  
"It's was Quirrell." I said. They look at me confused.  
"What do you mean?' Hermione asked.  
"It was Quirrell who let the troll in, it was Quirrell who was trying to kill Harry, not Snape." I said. They both looked shocked. I nod.  
"We should apologize to him." I said.  
"No way!" Ron said.  
"He's always rude to us." He said. I shake my head.  
It's been three days since all of that happened. Harry still hasn't woken up. I also hadn't told anyone about what I saw in the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore had sent letters to each of our families telling them what had happened. My parents and Mills were so worried but I assured them I was fine. Mills was actually quite proud that I tried to save Harry from getting killed. We had gotten word that Harry had woken up. Me, Hermione and Ron ran to the hospital wing but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in until Harry beg her.  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, flinging her arms around Harry  
"Oh, Harry I'm so glad you're all right!" She said.  
"Nia, are you all right?" Harry asked.  
"Never better." I said smiling.  
"The whole school's talking about it," Ron said.  
"Nia, told us what happen but what we don't know is what happened after Nia passed out." Ron said. He told us; after Quirrell had used the Cruciatus Curse on me, which I had found out about from Snape, Harry had pushed Quirrell away from me, which made Quirrell scream in pain and his face blistering. Quirrell couldn't touch him for some reason.  
"So the Stone's gone?" Ron asked.  
"Flamel's just going to die?"  
"That was I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'" Harry said. I felt a smile crept on my mouth. _That's what I said to Malfoy._  
"Brilliant." I said quietly.  
"I always said he was off his rocker." Ron said looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.  
"So what happened to the two of you?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.  
"Well, I got back all right," Hermione said.  
"I brought Ron round - that took a while - and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall - he already knew - he just said 'Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor." She said.  
"D'you think he meant you to do it? Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" Ron asked.  
"Well," Hermione exploded,  
"If he did - I mean to say - that's terrible - the both of you could have been killed." Hermione said. _He wouldn't do that, right?_  
"No, it isn't," Harry said thoughtfully.  
"He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less of everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."  
"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right." Ron said proudly.  
"Listen, you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course - you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you - but the food'll be good." Ron said. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.  
"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now out" She said firmly.  
At the feast, the Great hall was decked out in the Slytherins color green and silver to celebrate Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. There was a huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covering the wall behind the High Table. It looked amazing. Everyone suddenly stopped talking. I look at what everyone was looking at and see Harry walking over to Hermione and Harry, who were right behind me. I smile at Harry and he sits down.  
"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.  
"And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully yer heads are all a little fuller than they were, you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... Now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two: Ravenclaw had four hundred and Slytherin, four hundred and twelve." A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from my table. I look in front of me and see Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. I shake my head.  
"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said.  
"However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still. The Slytherins smiles faded a little.  
"I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... first - to Miss Nia Backenter..." My head snapped towards Dumbledore with widen eyes.  
"... for trying to save a friend, even if it meant dying, sixty points." Some of the Slytherins cheered. I looked at my legs and smiled softly.  
"Second - to Mr. Ronald Weasley... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Gryffindor cheered loudly. I cheered also.  
"Forth - to Miss Hermione Granger... four the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Hermione buried her face in her arms. _Aw, she's crying._  
"Fifth - to Mr. Harry Potter..." Dumbledore said . The room went deadly quiet.  
"... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." _We were tied with Gryffindor. Just one more point and they would have won, darn._ Everyone was yelling. Dumbledore raised his hand. the room gradually fell silent.  
"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said. I turn myself around so that I was now facing Harry's and Hermione's back.  
"It take a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." I immediately jump up and cheered. Gryffindor won the house cup and it's thanks to Neville. I went over to Harry and the other. I lean over the table and I ruffle Neville's hair. Harry nudged Ron and I in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.  
"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin.  
"We need a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGongall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. I chuckled.  
Ron and Harry got good marks; I got great marks on Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts and the rest were good marks. Hermione got the best grades of the first years. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his Potions one. We had been done with packing and they took our luggage to the train already. I was quite sad that I was leaving Hogwarts. I had so much fun this year, even if I was almost killed. But today is June 30th, my birthday. I was heading to the Potions classroom. I knock on the door.  
"Come in." I hear Snape said. I open the door and step in the classroom.  
"Miss Backenter, the boats will be leaving soon." Snape said. I nodded.  
"I know, and I'm going, but I just wanted to apologize for accusing you of being the one who was going to steal the Stone." I said. He looked at me surprised but quickly went back to his normal look.  
"Yes, well," He looked down at his paper he was writing on before I came here.  
"I accept your apology." Snape said. I smiled.  
"Have a good summer, Professor." I said turning around.  
"Happy Birthday." I hear say. I look at him surprised. But I smile.  
"Thank you , Professor." I said. I leave the classroom and close the door behind me.  
Hagrid had taken us down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; we were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as we sped past Muggle town; pulling off our wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station. It took quite a while for all of us to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting us go through the gate in threes and fours so we wouldn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.  
"You must come and stay this," Ron said.  
"The three of you - I'll send you an owl." He said.  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
"I'll need something to look forward to." Harry said, speaking of his horrible Muggle aunt, uncle and his cousin. I give Harry a pat on the back. People jostled us as we moved forward towards the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:  
"Bye, Harry!"  
"See you, Potter!"  
"Still famous." I said grinning at Harry.  
"Not where I'm going, I promise you." Harry said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I passed through the gateway together. We step out of the way so other people could get through.  
"Nia!" I hear someone call out. I look ahead and see Mills running over to me. I smiled big. I hugged Mills and he hugged me back. We let go of each other. I turn to the others.  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is my brother Mills." I said. I turn to Mills.  
"Mills, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." I said pointing at each of them.  
"Oh, yes, Nini has told me lots about all of you. I'm so glad your friends with her." Mills said. They smile at him.  
"Nini had told us lots about you as well. She said you're a great brother." Harry said. I laugh at Harry calling me 'Nini.' Mills looks at me and I nod. He laughs.  
"Well, it's great to finally meet you all, I hope to see you over the summer." Mills said taking my bag and Milly's cage. I hug them.  
"I'll write to all of you!" I said letting go of them.  
"Bye, Nini!" They all say. I laugh and follow Mills out of the train station.  
"Nia!" I hear someone call out for me. Mills and I stop. I turn around and see Malfoy coming over to me with his mum.  
"Malfoy?" I question him. I smile at his mum and she smiles back. He holds out a large box of Chocolate Frogs. I look at it and then look back at him confused.  
"Happy Birthday." He said. I smile and take it.  
"Thanks, Malfoy." I said kindly as I don't want to be rude to him in front of his mother.  
"You're Malfoy?" Mills asked.  
"Nia has talked lots about you!" Mills said. I mentally face-palmed. _He's not suppose to know that! Bloody hell, Mills!_ Malfoy looked at me.  
"Really?" He asked. I smiled awkwardly. I then remember what I saw in the mirror. I shake the thought out of my head.  
"I'm Narcissa Malfoy." Malfoy's mum said holding her hand out to shake Mills. He took it and smiled at her.  
"I'm Mills Backenter, Nia's brother." Mills said. She shook my hand as well.  
"I'm glad Nia is Draco's friend." She said. She looked at me.  
"Your such a nice girl and Draco has told me a lot about you." She said. I smirked.  
"Really? Like what?" I asked.  
"He said you're very pretty, which you are, you're very beautiful." She said. I look at Malfoy and I could tell of mentally telling Narcissa to shut up. I smiled.  
"That's so kind of him." I said. She leans down at me.  
"I think he fancies you." She whispered in my ear. I looked at her shocked. I smiled and awkwardly giggle.  
"Well, we better get going. It was nice to met you, I hope to see you again." Narcissa said. They walked off. Once we got inside Mills car. I burst out laughing.  
"I love Malfoy's mother. She just told me Malfoy might fancy me." I said laughing and wiping the tear off my cheek.  
"Well, he might, I mean he did give you a birthday present." Mills said. I look at the large box of Chocolate Frogs. _I never told him when my birthday was._  
"No." I simply said. Mills laughs and starts the car.  
 _Malfoy doesn't like me. I don't believe it._

 **Hi. So I finished the first next chapter is going to continue after this. I really hope you like it and please comment it honestly would make me very happy. Oh and I could have upload this yesterday but I didn't have internet sorry. ~ Poppy**


	13. 13 : Summer

Mills had taken me to go get ice cream since it is my birthday. He also got me a stuffed fox. Which I love because it's a fox and I love foxes. Once we got home, Mills quickly took my things inside and I followed behind. When we got inside the house. It was dark. I asked him where everyone is and he said he didn't know. I turn the light on and my family jumped out shouting 'happy birthday.' I stare at them and fake a smile.  
"I don't like surprises." I said quietly to myself. Mills seemed to have heard me because he gave me a strange look.  
"Nia, sweetie, oh how I missed you!" Mum said coming over to me and hugging me tightly. I hug her back.  
"I missed you too, mum." I said. She's let go of me and dad hugs me tightly too.  
"I'm so glad you're back." Dad said letting me go and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.  
"I made you a cake, your favourite red velvet." Dad said. I grinned.  
"Yummy!" I said clapping and I go over to the dining area and look at the cake. There was frosted flowers around the cake and in the center said 'Happy Birthday, Nini!" I smiled.  
"Can we eat it now?" I asked. Dad nodded. He started slicing the cake up and handing everyone a slice but giving me a big slice. After opening all my presents, it was bedtime. Mum and dad had gotten me new clothes and a record of Elvis Presley. I really like his music so I was happy I got that. I had just finished brushing my teeth. I was heading back to my room and I saw Nigel and Janice opening a Chocolate Frog.  
"Stop opening it!" I said. They look at me.  
"What is this?" Nigel asked.  
"It's a Chocolate frog." I said going over to them.  
"Can't you read?" I asked snatching the chocolate and the large box from them. I put the half opened Chocolate frog back inside the large box and set it under my bed.  
"You don't even like chocolate." Janice said.  
"So why do you even have them?"  
"They were a gift." I said going over to them.  
"Now get out." I said. They glare at me and leave my room.

It's been a couple of weeks now. Hermione, Ron and I have been sending letters to Harry, but he hasn't been replaying. We think the Dursleys are keeping Harry from writing to us. I had recently asked Hermione if she wanted to come over to my house and sleep over, she said yes of course. I also asked Ron, but he said he, Fred and George were going to rescue Harry from the Dursleys, which Hermione and I were okay with. Janice and Nigel weren't too happy that I was having another witch coming over. I don't care though, I missed Hermione and I can't wait to see her. She's coming over today. Dad was making something for her. Also, I have been eating some of the Chocolate Frog, they're actually really good. I was playing a card game with Mills when the doorbell rang. I get up knowing it was Hermione and open the door. Hermione was standing there with a bag and her parents standing behind her. She smiles at me and hugs me and I hug her back.  
"It's so good to see you." Hermione said. We let go of each other and my parents come over and greet Mr. and Mrs. Granger.  
"Please come in." Mum says. They come in and I shut the door. After a while of mum and dad talking to Hermione's parents they finally left. They are really nice people. Hermione and I were learning about some spells from the spell book Hermione brought.  
"Hello." I hear Hermione say. I look up from the book and see Janice and Nigel standing by the door way. They were looking at Hermione strangely.  
"Is there something you need?" I asked. They don't say anything. I look at Hermione and she looks at me with her face filled with confusion and uncomfortableness.  
"Do you mind, we're trying to learn something." I said looking at them.  
"Are your parents like..." Janice trailed off as she looked at me.  
"Muggles." I stated. Nigel gives me a look.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Muggles are people who don't have magic." Hermione said.  
"I have Muggle parents just like Nia, but I don't have Muggle siblings." They stare at Hermione. It's as though they were freaked out that another person like me was sitting right in front of them. I rolled my eyes.  
"If that's all, would you please leave." I said. Janice huffs at me and pushes Nigel out of my room, closing the door. I shake my head and look at Hermione.  
"Well, they're pleasant." Hermione said, as nicely as she could. I scoff and shake my head.  
"Hermione, there's no need to lie." I said. She shakes her head.  
"Do you think we should write to Harry again?" Hermione asked. I shake my head no. I looked back at the book.  
"Ron said that he, Fred and George were going to get Harry from the Dursley's." I said.  
"When?" She asked.  
"Well since his birthday is next week, probably before that." I said. She shakes her head.  
"I swear they are going to get expelled." She said.  
"Do you think we should help them?" I asked. Hermione looks at me like I was crazy.  
"And get into more trouble!" She exclaimed. I laugh.  
"Voldemort is still out there," I said.  
"So we're bond to get in more trouble as it is." She shakes her head.  
"You don't know that." She said.  
"They never found a trace of him." I said.  
"Who's to say he's not out there right now planning to kill Harry again?" She looked determined.  
"That's not going to happen." She said. I smile.  
"That's right," I said.  
"Because we're going to be there to help Harry." She smiles.  
"Yeah." She says. Someone knocked on the door and opened it.  
"Dinner time." Mills said poking his head in. We get up from my bed and head down stairs. As we all began eating, mum and dad were asking Hermione about how I was doing at Hogwarts.  
"She's been doing great, honestly." Hermione said, taking a sip of dad's famous baked potato soup.  
"Nia has been a great friend to all of us. I don't know what we would do without her." Hermione said smiling at me. I smile back.  
"That's wonderful to hear -"  
"Who's Voldemort?" Janice asked looking at me cocky. Hermione and I look at each other shocked. _They were listening!_  
"Uhm..." Hermione said nervously. _I have to think of something._  
"He's a Professor at Hogwarts." I said casually and calmly. I took a bite of a potato.  
"A Professor?" Mum asked curiously.  
"What does he teach?" _Bloody hell._  
"He teaches Care of Magical Creatures." I said again casually and calmly. Hermione nods.  
"Then why did you say he was planning to kill Harry?" Nigel asked. _Oh, bloody hell._  
"That's a figure of speech, Nigel." I said like it was obvious.  
"Professor Voldemort hates Harry because his mum and dad were mean to him." I was really talking about Snape since that's what Quirrell told Harry and I.

Ron had gotten Harry and it turns out some house elf kept Harry from getting our letters. His name is Dobby. Today, Mills and I are going to Diagon Alley to get my 2nd year books I'll be needing. All the books for Defense Against the Dark Arts were all by Gilderoy Lockhart. Hermione told me he's very famous in the wizarding world. She's in love with him. Mills and I were going to meet everyone there and I could finally meet Ron's parents and sister. We headed to Diagon alley and once we got there Ron told me Harry had gotten lost. Hermione, Ron and I began searching for Harry. Finally Hermione had found Harry, he was with Hagrid.  
"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.  
"Knockturn Alley." Harry said grimly.  
"Excellent!" Fred and George said together.  
"We've never been allowed in." Ron said enviously.  
"I should ruddy well think not." Hagrid growled. Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny clinging onto the other.  
"Oh, Harry - oh, my dear - you could have been anywhere -" Mrs. Weasley said gasping, she pulled a large cloth brushed out of her bag and began sweeping off the soot Hagrid hadn't managed to beat away. Mr. Weasley took Harry's broken glasses, gave them a tap of his wand, and returned them, good as new. Hagrid said goodbye to us and left. I greeted Mr and Mrs. Weasley.  
"Oh, dear, it's so nice to finally meet you, Nia, Ron has told us all about you." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.  
"Is it true your whole family are Muggles, too?" Mr. Weasley asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"And are they here, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I shake my head no.  
"Only my eldest brother, Mills. Mum and dad had work." I said. We made our way to Gringotts.  
"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione and I as I join them.  
"Malfoy and his father." _Malfoy?_  
"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply behind us as we climbed up the Gringotts steps.  
"No, he was selling -"  
"So he's worried," Mr. Weasley said with grim satisfaction.  
"I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."  
"You be careful, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said sharply as we were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door.  
"That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew -"  
"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley indignantly, but he was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall, they were talking to Mills. We all go over to them and Mr. Weasley immediately began talking with them.  
"Meet you back here." Ron said to Hermione and I as the Weasleys and Harry left.

After getting the money, we all met outside on the marble steps, we all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted Lee Jordan. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Ron's little sister, were going to a second hand robes shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Grangers and Mills off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.  
"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in a hour to buy your schoolbooks," Mrs. Weasley said, setting off with Ginny.  
"And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" She shouted at the twins' retreating back.  
"Don't drink too much." I said to Mills. He shook his head and left. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. I could hear the bag of gold, silver, and bronze jangling cheerfully in Harry's pocket. Harry bought four large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, which we slurped happily as we wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows. Ron and I gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies until Hermione dragged us off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, we met Fred, George and Lee Jordan, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains we found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called. _Prefects Who Gained Power_.  
" _A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers_ ," Ron read aloud off the back cover.  
"That sounds fascinating." I said sarcastically.  
"Go away." Percy snapped.  
"'Course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out... He wants to be Minister of Magic..." Ron told me, Harry and Hermione in an undertone as we left Percy to it.

An hour later, we headed for Flourish and Blotts. We were by no means the only ones making our way to the bookshop. As we approached it, we saw to our surprise a large crowd jostling outside the door, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows: _Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography, Magical Me, today 12:30 pm to 4:30 pm_.  
"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed.  
"I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" She exclaimed. The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, telling the women to calm down and telling them to mind the books. Which made me laugh on how ridiculous they were acting. _Is this how it always is?_ We squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. We each grabbed a copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing were the Grangers and Mills.  
"Oh, there you are, good," Mrs. Weasley said sounding breathless and kept patting her hair.  
"We'll be able to see him in a minute."  
"What did you drink?" I asked Mills.  
"Butterbeer." Mills said. _Butterbeer? What's that?_ Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes, his hair was perfectly wavy. I cringe at the sight. A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.  
"Out of the way, there," He snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot.  
"This is for the Daily Prophet -"  
"Big deal." Ron said, rubbing his feet where the photographer had stepped on it. Gilderoy Lockhart seemed to have heard him because he looked up and looked at Ron and then at Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted,  
"It can't be Harry Potter?" The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry's face reddened as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys. When he finally let go of Harry's hand, he tried to sidle back over to us, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," He said loudly, waving for quiet.  
"What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts to day, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -" _I highly doubt that._  
"Which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge - he had no idea," I suddenly snorted as the crowd applauded again. I cover my mouth and calm myself down. _This man is full of himself!_ I look at Mills and he shook his head thinking the same thing. I chuckle. I see movement from above me. I look up and see Malfoy looking down at me blankly. My smile fade as we stare at each other. _He looks different now._ I shake my head and look back at Harry and Lockhart. But I could still feel Malfoy looking at me.  
"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He said. The crowd cheered and clapped. They give Harry the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. I groan in annoyance. _Ugh, great._ Staggering slightly under the weight of the books, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room. People began getting in line to get his book. I shake my head and look up without realizing, it was good thing Malfoy wasn't there. I followed Ron and Hermione over to Harry, he was with Ginny and Malfoy, who was sneering at them. _This is where he went._  
"Oh, it's you," Ron said, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe.  
"Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"  
"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Malfoy retorted. I shake my head in annoyance. _Here we go again._ Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, and started towards Malfoy, but we grabbed the back of his jacket.  
"Ron!" Mr. Weasley said, struggling over with Fred and George.  
"What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." Before we could go outside, a man stopped us. He had the same pale, pointed face and identical cold, gray eyes as Malfoy. _This must be Draco's father._  
"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." Mr. Malfoy said putting his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way as Draco.  
"Lucius." Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.  
"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids..." _Raids?_  
"I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration._  
"Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't pay you well for it?" Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny. I glare at him. _How rude!_  
"Obviously you and the rest of us have a very different idea of what disgracing the name of wizards is, Mr. Malfoy." I said angrily. Mr. Malfoy frowns at me.  
"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy said, staring daggers.  
"You must be Nia Backenter." Mr. Malfoy looked at Draco and he nodded.  
"Yes," He looks back at me.  
"Draco has told me a lot about you and you're muggle brother," I look at Draco questioning. _Why would he tell him about my brother?_  
"The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower -" There was a thud, I look back at them and see that Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; There was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred and George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backwards, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant.  
"Break it up, there, gents, break it up -" Hagrid was wading towards them though the sea of books. In an instant he pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an _Encyclopedia of Toadstools_. He was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.  
"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" He said pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip, he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.  
"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid said, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes.  
"Rotten ret the core, the whole family, everyone know that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here." Hagrid said. The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them from leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. We hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury. Mills walked next to me with my books. He looks at me confused.  
"What was that all about?" He asked. Before I could answer Mr. Weasley came over to me.  
"Nia,"  
"Thank you for saying that. You really are great." He said. I smiled and nodded.  
"Of course, anytime." I said. He went over to Mrs. Weasley.

Once we got home. I immediately head to my room and started packing. Mum and dad are coming home in a hour. Janice and Nigel were at a friends house. I packed half of my clothes and then went down stairs. Mills was watching tv.  
"So was that Draco's father?" He asked. I nodded. I lean against the stairs and put my arm over, holding the end with my other hand.  
"Just like his father." I said.  
"So what was that all about?" Mills asked. I shrug. _Honestly, I don't know. Ron never told me._  
"I guess Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy hate each other." I said.  
"He's a rude man saying that the Weasley's are a disgrace to the wizard name." I shake my head.  
"He's probably just jealous." Mills said. I looked at him and shrug.  
 _Probably, or maybe he's just being an arse._

 **I stayed up all night finishing this. I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep night. ~ Poppy**


	14. 14 : Year 2

The day finally came, I'm going back to Hogwarts. I was so happy to be going back to Hogwarts, and seeing my friends again. Mum and dad took off a day of work to come and see me off. As we go through the wall, I spot Hermione and her parents. I quickly go over to them.  
"Hermione!" I call out to her. She turns around and smiles big. We hug each other.  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger." I greeted them. Mum, dad and Mills come over and greet them as well. The train horn went off which meant it was time to get on. Hermione I say a final goodbye to our parents and then got on the train. We began looking for Harry and Ron but they were nowhere to be found so we just sat in a empty compartment.  
"Where are they?" Hermione asked, looking out the door. I sigh. I get up and grab her robe and pulled her in closing the door. I sit her down and sit back down.  
"Hermione, calm down," I say as she looks out the window.  
"The train hasn't gone yet, and I'm sure they're just in the loo." She sighs. As the train started, she started to panic.  
"They've missed it." She said. I shake my head. I see Fred, George and Lee Jordan pass by. I quickly get up and open the door.  
"Fred! George!" I call out to them. They stop and look at me.  
"Have you have seen Harry and Ron?" I asked. They look at each other and shake their heads no.  
"They were with us before we went through the wall." Fred said.  
"They're probably somewhere in here." George said. I smile at them and they leave. I go back in the compartment and sit back down.  
"I'm sure they're fine." I said. I look at the ground nervously. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Finally, we had gotten to Hogwarts, but there was no sign of Harry or Ron. Hermione was getting really worried but I kept telling her everything was fine. Soon the sorting began, Ginny got into Gryffindor, which meant the whole Weasley family were Gryffindors. People have been saying that Harry and Ron were being expelled because they crashed a flying car. Once the feast was over, I go with Hermione to look for Harry and Ron, but we decide to go to the Gryffindor common room and see if they're there. As we got up the stair by the common room we see Harry and Ron outside the portrait, waiting. We look at each other in relief, we run over to them. They turn around.  
"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumors - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car -"  
"Well, we haven't been expelled." Harry assured her.  
"You actually flew here?" I asked amazed. They nod happily.  
"Enough!" Hermione said and we stopped.  
"Do you -"  
"Skip the lecture," Ron said.  
"Just tell us the new password."  
"It's 'wattlebird,'" Hermione said impatiently.  
"But that's not the point -" She was cut off by the portrait swinging open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. I smiled. I look as though the whole Gryffindor House was still awake, packed into the circular common room, standing on the lopsided tables and squashy armchairs, waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive. They reached out and pulled Harry and Ron inside, leaving me and Hermione to scramble in after them.  
"Brilliant!" Lee Jordan yelled.  
"Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car right into the Whomping Willow, people'll be talking about that one for years -"  
"Good for you," A fifth year said to Harry. I shake my head and chuckle. Fred and George pushed their way to the front of the crowd.  
"Why couldn't we've come in the car, eh?" They asked together. Ron was scarlet, grinning embarrassedly. Harry had nudged Ron in the rib and nodded in the far corner. Percy was there and he looked as though he was about to tell everyone off. I waved goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Harry and leave the common room.

The next morning, me, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table, we were all eating, Hermione was reading her copy of Voyages with Vampires. She was still mad at Ron and Harry. Neville on the other hand was still quite cheerful about it.  
"Mail's due any minute - I think Gran's sending a few things I forgot." Neville said. Just then, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls steamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. I spotted Milly and she had a package. She drops it and it landed in front of my food. I thank her and she flys off. I open the package and it was my favourite book signed by my favourite author. A Long Way Down by Nick Hornby. I squealed hugging the book. I read the note and apparently Mills said that he got it signed by him a while ago but forgot to give it to me. I shake my head and chuckle. _Silly Mills._  
"Errol!" I heard Ron said. I look up and see Ron pulling the bedraggled owl by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak.  
"Oh, no -" Ron gasped.  
"It's all right, he's still alive." I said, prodding Errol gently with the tip of my finger.  
"It's not that - it's that." Ron said nervously, pointing at the red envelope. I look at him confused.  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked.  
"She's - she's sent me a Howler." Ron said faintly. I look at him confused.  
"You'd better open it, Ron," Neville said in a timid whisper.  
"It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" He gulped.  
"It was horrible." I looked at their petrified faces.  
"What's a Howler?" I asked. But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners.  
"Open it," Neville urged.  
"It'll all be over in a few minutes -" Ron stretched out his shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol's beak, and slit it open. Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears. A split second later, I knew why. A roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling and pretty much scaring me.  
"- _**Stealing the car, I wouldn't have been surprised if they'd expelled you, you wait till I get hold of you, I don't suppose you stopped to think what your father and I went through when we saw it was gone**_ -" Mrs. Weasley's yells, made the plates and spoons rattle on the table, and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls. People throughout the hall were swiveling around to see who had gotten the Howler, and Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.  
"- **_Letter from Dumbledore last night, I thought your father would die of shame, we didn't bring you up to behave like this, you and Harry could both have died_** - ** _Absolutely disgusted_** \- **_your father's facing an inquiry at work, it's entirely your fault and if you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight back home._** " A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. We all sat there stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over us. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.  
"That..." I trailed off.  
"Was amazing!" I said excitedly. _I want one!_ Hermione closed her book and looked down at the top of Ron's head.  
"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you -"  
"Don't tell me I deserved it," Ron snapped. Harry pushed his porridge away. He must feel bad. Professor McGonagall was moving along Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. She handed me mine and I had History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. I left to the History of Magic classroom and Ron, Harry, Hermione headed to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. As I got to the room, someone bumps into me.  
"Watch it, mudblood." I hear Parkinson said. I roll my eyes and ignore her. I sat down on one of the empty chairs. I take the book Mills got signed for me and start reading.  
"Got a new book, Backenter?" I hear Malfoy ask. I roll my eyes.  
"What's it to you?" I asked, not looking away from my book. He sits down next to me.  
"You know you should be nicer to me." He says. My head snaps towards him.  
"And why is that?" I asked.  
"I could have told Professor Snape that you punch Parkinson first." He said. I shake my head.  
"I've also have given you things when I really didn't need too, and what do I get in return? Nothing but you being rude to me." I frown at him.  
"I never asked you to do those things." I said.  
"Then I never will." He said. I nod my head.  
"That's fine with me." I said.  
"Fine." Malfoy said rudely.  
"Fine." I said it back.  
"Fine." He said.  
"Fine." I said getting louder.  
"Fine." He said louder.  
"Fine!" I yelled. Professor Binns shushed us.

Finally, it was lunchtime, I headed down to the Great Hall to meet Harry and the others. After we all finished, we headed outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in _Voyages with Vampires_ again. Harry, Ron and I stood talking about Quidditch for several minutes before I started feeling uneasy. I looked around and see a mousy-haired boy. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera. Harry seemed to have noticed him too. Once the kid notice Harry was looking at him, he went bright red.  
"All right, Harry? I'm - I'm Colin Creevey," He said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward.  
"I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think - would it be all right if - can I have a picture?" Colin asked, raising the camera hopefully. I snorted and cover my mouth.  
"A picture?" Harry asked eyeing me.  
"So I can prove I've met you." Colin said eagerly, edging further forward.  
"I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead" He eyes raked Harry's hairline.  
"And a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right position, the picture'll move." Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement.  
"It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of picture to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you" He looked imploringly at Harry.  
"Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?"  
"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" Malfoy's voice echoed around the courtyard. I groaned. He had stopped right behind Colin, flanked, as he always was at Hogwarts, by his large and thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, or as I call them: Malfoy's minions.  
"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd.  
"Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"  
"No, I'm not." Harry said angrily, his fists clenching.  
"Shut up, Malfoy." I said angrily.  
"You're just jealous," Colin said, whose entire body was about as thick as Crabbe's neck.  
" _Jealous?_ " Malfoy shouted, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in.  
"Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself." Crabbe and Goyle were sniggering stupidly.  
"Eat slugs, Malfoy." Ron said angrily. Crabbe stopped laughing and started rubbing his knuckles in a menacing way. I shake my head. _Is he trying to look scary? 'Cause it's not working._  
"Be careful, Weasley," Malfoy sneered.  
"You don't want to start any trouble or your Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice.  
"'If you put another toe out of line' -" Some of the fifth year Slytherins nearby laughed loudly at this.  
"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter," Malfoy smirked.  
"It's worth more than his family's whole house -" Ron whipped out his Spellotaped wand, but Hermione shut _Voyages with Vampires_ with a snap.  
"Look out!" Hermione whispered.  
"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding towards us, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. _Oh, great._  
"Who's giving out signed photos?" Harry was about to speak but was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially.  
"Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry!"  
"Come on then, Mr. Creevey," Lockhart said, beaming at Colin.  
"A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you." I noticed Malfoy was smirking. I shake my head. Colin fumbled for his camera and took the picture as the bell rang behind them, signaling the start of the afternoon classes.  
"Off you go, move along there." Lockhart called to the crowd, and set off back to the castle with Harry.  
"Malfoy's a right foul git." Ron said. I nod. We had reached Lockhart's classroom. I sat between Harry and Ron and Hermione sat next to Harry.  
"You could've fried an egg on your face, you'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club." Ron said. I snorted.  
"Shut up." Harry snapped. When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picking up Neville's copy _Travels with Trolls_ , and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.  
"Me," He said, pointing at it and winking as well.  
"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order Of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for us to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. _He's still full of himself._ I frown.  
"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books - well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz." _A quiz! Already?_  
"Nothing to worry about - just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -" _I haven't read any of them!_ He had handed out the test papers. He turned to the front of the class.  
"You have thirty minutes - start - now!" I looked down at the paper and read:  
 _1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?  
2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?  
3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_  
I stared at the paper in disbelief. _Is he serious?_ I started answering them, of course not knowing all the answers, I guessed. Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class.  
"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favourite colour is lilac. I say so in _Year with the Yeti_. And a few of you need to read _Wanderings with Werewolves_ more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic people - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!" He gave us another roguish wink. I look around to see if everyone reacted. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front of us, were shaking with silent laughter.  
"... but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" He flips her paper over.  
"Full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" He asked looking around. Hermione raised a trembling hand.  
"Excellent!" Lockhart beamed.  
"Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so - to business -" He bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it.  
"Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here." _I beg to differ._  
"All I ask is that you remain calm." Lockhart placed a hand on the cover. Dean and Seamus stopped laughing now. Neville was cowering in his front row seat.  
"I must ask you not to scream." Lockhart said in a low voice.  
"It might provoke them." As the whole class held it's breath, Lockhart whipped off the cover. The things were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. _Cornish Pixies!_ The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest to them.  
"Yes," He said dramatically.  
"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Seamus let out a snort of laughter.  
"Yes?" Lockhart said smiling at Seamus.  
"Well, they're not - they're not very - dangerous, are they?" Seamus choked. _Well, not really but they're quite horrible creatures._  
"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart said, waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus.  
"Devilish tricky little blighters they can be! Right, then," He said loudly.  
"Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage. it was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. The two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreak the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the wall, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed windows; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.  
"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies." Lockhart shouted. One grabbed my hair and started pulling it. Malfoy hits the pixie with his book and the pixie goes back to destroying things. The bell rang and there was mad rush toward the exit. Malfoy pushes Harry and Hermione aside and grabs my wrist pulling me out of the room. He pulls me into an empty room.  
"Thanks." I said, awkwardly pulling my arm away from him. I turn around and he quickly runs over to the door blocking it from letting me out.  
"You're not going to let me leave?" I asked confused.  
"I've helped you many times now. It's time for you to give me something in return." Malfoy said quickly. I look at him peering. Then I look at him annoyingly.  
"Fine." I said rudely and folding my arms.  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to be my slave for a week." He says smirking.  
"What!" I yelled unfolding my arms and looking at him angrily.  
"You already agree to it." He said obnoxiously. I groaned out of anger and loudly.  
"Fine!" I shouted.  
"Now move out of the way!" I pushed him aside and open the door leaving him there to smirk.  
 _That little... bastard! I can't tell the group about this._

 **Question: Is Nia starting to like Draco?  
Answer: Yes, but she doesn't realize it. She can be very oblivious to to her own feelings, but not all the time.  
Ask me questions and I'll answer them here!  
Sorry it took long to finish this. As you may all know Alan Rickman died on the 14 of January. Words cannot express how sad I am about this. If you don't know who Alan Rickman is he played Snape.  
P.s I didn't edit this one but I will later. I have a job interview. My anxiety is off the charts right now ~ Poppy**


	15. 15 : Year 2

For the past few days, Malfoy has been making me do his homework and he also has been making me hang out with him and his minions. Pansy wasn't too happy about it. Harry and the others have been on my case about it but Malfoy commanded me not to tell them anything, so basicly, I'm having to lie to my friends. I swear he's trying to ruin my friendship with them. And get this, Malfoy has now made it 2 more weeks, of course I told him no way, but he said I'm still his slave so I have to listen to him. I swear he's going to be the death of me. I was heading to the Quidditch stands to watch Harry practice. We were supposed to go to Hagrid's hut but Harry had practice. I see Hermione and Ron sitting on the benches watching the Gryffindor team play. I go over to them and sit down. Apparently, they just started. I rest my head on my knuckle with my elbow on my leg. I had scowl look on.  
"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked. I shake my head and sigh.  
"I don't want to talk about it." I said with a low voice. We started hearing a clicking noise. I look over and see the kid Colin Creevey. I shake my head and look back at the Gryffindor team, they stopped and were now looking at the Slytherin Quidditch team coming their way. We looked at each other and got heading over there.  
"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry.  
"Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?" He was looking at Malfoy. Malfoy was wearing a Slytherin Quidditch robe. _Is this why he let me have a 'break?'_  
"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Malfoy said, smugly.  
"Everyone's just been admiring the broom my father's bought our team." Ron and I gaped, open-mouthed at the seven superb broomsticks in front of us. I grab Malfoy's broom and look at it carefully.  
"Is this the new Nimbus Two Thousand and One?" I asked shocked. Marcus Flint snatched it away for me and handed it back to Malfoy. I make a face at him.  
"Good, aren't they?" Malfoy said smoothly.  
"But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter.  
"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione said sharply.  
"They got in on pure talent." I snorted. The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.  
"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." He spat. Suddenly there was an uproar. I shouted and grabbed Malfoy's collar ready to punch him in the face but Flint grabbed a hold of me and pushed me aside making let go of Malfoy. Flint had dived in front of Malfoy to stop me, Fred and George from jumping on him. Ron plunged his hand into his jacket, pulling out his wand.  
"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" He yelled, pointing it furiously under Flint's arm at Malfoy's face. A loud bang echoed around the stadium and jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.  
"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione squealed. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his onto his lap. The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled up, hanging onto his new broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. The Gryffindors and I were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.  
"We'd better get him to Hagrid's, it's nearest." Harry said to Hermione and I. We nodded bravely, and we pull Ron up by the arms.  
"What happened, Harry? What happened? Is he ill? But you can cure him, can't you?" Colin asked. Ron gave a huge heave and more slugs dribbled down his front.  
"Oooh," Colin said, fascinated and raising his camera.  
"Can you hold him still, Harry?"  
"Get out of the way, Colin!" Harry said angrily, pushing him aside. Hermione and I supported Ron out of the stadium and across the grounds toward the edge of the forest. We were within twenty feet of Hagrid's house when the front door opened, but it wasn't Hagrid. Gilderoy Lockhart, wearing robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.  
"Quick, behind here." Harry hissed. We dragged Ron behind a nearby bush.  
"It's a simple matter if you know what you're doing!" Lockhart said loudly to Hagrid.  
"If you need help, you know where I am! I'll let you have a copy of my book. I'm surprised you haven't already got one - I'll sign one tonight and send it over. well, good-bye!" And he strode away toward the castle. We waited until he was out of sight, then pulled Ron out of the bush and up to Hagrid's front door. Harry knocked urgently. Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was.  
"Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me - come in, come in - thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again -" Hermione and I supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other. Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Harry explained as Hermione and I lowered Ron into a chair.  
"Better out than in," Hagrid said cheerfully, plucking a large copper basin in front of him.  
"Get 'em all up, Ron."  
"I don't think there's anything to do except wait for it to stop," Hermione said anxiously, watching Ron bend over the basin.  
"That's a difficult curse to work at the best of times, but with a broken wand -" Hagrid was bustling around making us tea. His boarhound, Fang, was slobbering over me.  
"What did Lockhart want with you?" I asked, scratching Fang's ears.  
"Givin' me advice on gettin' kelpies out of a wall," Hagrid growled, moving a half-plucked rooster off his scrubbed table and setting down the teapot.  
"Like I don't know. An bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle." It wasn't like Hagrid to criticize a Hogwarts' teacher like this, which surprised Harry and I.  
"I think you're being a bit unfair." Hermione said in a voice somewhat higher than usual.  
"Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job -"  
"He was the _on'y_ man for the job," Hagrid said, offering us a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron coughed squelchily into his basin.  
"An' I mean the _on'y_ one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the Dark Arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted fer a while now. So tell me," Hagrid said, jerking his head at Ron.  
"Who was he tryin' ter curse?"  
"Malfoy called Hermione something - it must've been really bad, because everyone went wild." Harry said. _Yeah, I almost punched Malfoy in the face if it wasn't for Flint pulling me away._ I looked at Harry.  
"It was bad," I said. I looked back at Hagrid.  
"Malfoy called her a 'Mudblood,' Hagrid."  
"He didn'!" He growled at Hermione.  
"He did," She said.  
"But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course -"  
"It's about the most insulting thing he could think of," Ron said hoarsely, emerging over the tabletop looking pale and sweaty.  
"Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is Muggle - you know, non-magic parents. There are some wizards - like the Malfoy family - who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call pure-blood." He gave a small burp, and a single slug fell into his outstretched hand. He threw it into the basin.  
"I mean, the rest of us know it doesn't make any difference at all. Look at Neville Longbottom - he's pureblood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."  
"An' they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do." Hagrid said proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.  
"It's disgusting thing to call someone," Ron said, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand.  
"Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous. Most wizards these days are half-blood any way. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out." He retched and ducked out of sight again.  
"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," Hagrid said loudly over the thuds of more slugs hitting the basin.  
"Bu' maybe it was a good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble." _That is true, but I still think Malfoy deserves it._  
"Harry," Hagrid said abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought.  
"Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?" Furious, Harry wrenched his teeth apart.  
"I have not been giving out signed photos," He said hotly.  
"If Lockhart's still spreading that around -" Hagrid started laughing.  
"I'm on'y jokin'," He said patting Harry genially on the back and sending him face first into the table. I snorted.  
"I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn't need teh. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."  
"Bet he didn't like that." Harry said, sitting up and rubbing his chin.  
"Don' think he did," Hagrid said, his eyes twinkling.  
"An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books an' he decided ter go. Treacle fudge, Ron?" He added as Ron reappeared.  
"No thanks, better not risk it." Ron said weakly.  
"Come an' see what I've bin grownin'." Hagrid said as Harry, Hermione and I finished the last of our tea. We went outside and it amazed me how big Hagrid's pumpkins were.  
"Gettin' on well, aren't they?" Hagrid said happily.  
"Fer the Halloween feast... should be big enough by then."  
"What've you been feeding them?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked over his shoulder to check that we were alone.  
"Well, I've bin givin' them - you know - a bit o' help -"  
"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" Hermione said, halfway between disapproval and amusement. I smiled proudly.  
"I know a thing or two about the Engorgement Charm -" I stop myself.  
"I - I mean, what's an Engorgement Charm - I mean, yeah, we're learning about it in Charms, but I don't know how to use one." I looked at Hermione for help.  
"Well," She spoke up as Hagrid eyed me.  
"You've done a good job on them, Hagrid."  
"That's what yer little sister said," Hagrid said, nodding at Ron.  
"Met her jus' yesterday." Hagrid looked sideways at Harry, his beard twitching.  
"Said she was jus' lookin' round the grounds, but I reckon she was hopin' she might run inter someone else at my house." He winked at Harry.  
"If yeh ask me, she wouldn' say no ter a signed -"  
"Oh, shut up." Harry said. Ron and I snorted with laughter and the ground was sprayed with his slugs. I laughter harder.  
"Watch it!" Hagrid roared, pulling Ron away from his precious pumpkins.

It was dinner time, Ron and Harry had detention, so it was just me and Hermione, and since I didn't want to leave her by herself at the Gryffindor table, I sat with her. We were talking about - well, Hermione was telling me all the great things Lockhart has done.  
"- And those ghouls - quite courageous I must say." Hermione said dreamily. I shake my head.  
"That sounds rubbish." I said. Hermione looked at me shocked.  
"Rubbish! How?" She asked.  
"He doesn't have a scar on him!" I exclaimed.  
"If he really did all those dangerous things I'm pretty sure he would have at least a scar..." I looked up thinking.  
"On his face."  
"That doesn't matter." Hermione said, obviously denying that I'm right. I groan and shake my head.  
"Nia!" I hear someone say my name angrily. I look to my side and see Malfoy swaggering over to me with his minions following close behind. I groan even more.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked rudely and annoyed.  
"Next time you do that, you'll be scrubbing my shoes." He said. He went over to the Slytherin table with his minions following behind. I turn around and groan loudly in anger. I sigh and notice everyone at the Gryffindor table was staring at me. I glared at them and they quickly looked away.  
"As I was saying," I said resting my elbow on the table and putting my chin in my palm, and pretending like nothing happened.  
"I think he's just full of it. All the fame has got to his head-"  
"Nia, what was that all about?" Hermione asked curious. _Think of something!_ I sigh and shake my head.  
"It's just a joke Snape once said to me." I lied. She nodded, but I could tell she wasn't buying it.  
"If you say so."

 _ **READ PLEASE**_  
 **Hi! So update about the job, I start this Tuesday so whenever I have time I'll write, but I won't know cause I have to start training and it's like for 4 weeks. So what I'm trying to say is that it's going to take a week or so to publish a chapter. I'm so sorry about this but I'll trying my hardest to write fast and sooner. Please be patience with me ~ Poppy**


	16. 16 : Year 2

October finally arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. After 3 weeks of utter horror, I was finally free. Of course I still haven't told Harry and the others about me being Malfoy's slave. But everything is now back to normal. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was kept busy by a sudden spate of cold among the staff and students. Her Pepperup potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward. Ginny Weasley, who has been looking pale, was bullied into taking some by Percy. The steam pouring from under her vivid hair give the impression that her whole head was on fire, which I thought was awesome. Harry had told us about a deathday party for Nearly Headless Nick, and he invited us to go, of course we said yes. It will be the first deathday party I will be going to and I'm quite excited. It's during the Halloween feast. But by the time Halloween arrived, harry was regretting his rash promise to go to the deathday party. But it was too late for him to cancel on Nick. So at seven o'clock, we all walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed our steps instead toward the dungeons. The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: These were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over our own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step we took. We could hear what sounded like thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.  
"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron whispered. I smiled in excitement. We turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.  
"My dear friends," He said mournfully.  
"Welcome, welcome... so pleased you could come..." He swept of his plumed hat and bowed us inside. As we got inside, it was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles. Our breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.  
"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested.  
"Careful not to walk through anyone." Ron said nervously. I frown. _But I want to!_ We set off around the edge of the dance floor. We passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. I wasn't surprised to see that the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, was being given a wide berth by the other ghosts.  
"Oh, no," Hermione said, stopping abruptly.  
"Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle -"  
"Who?" Harry asked as we backtracked quickly.  
"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor." Hermione said.  
"She haunts a toilet!" I asked amazed.  
"Yes. It's been out-of-order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway if I could avoid it: it's awful trying to have to pee with her wailing at you -"  
"Look, food!" Ron said. _How come I never heard of this?_ On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. They approached it eagerly but the next moment has stopped in their tracks, horrified. The smell was quite disgusting. Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and, in pride of place, an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words: _Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington Died 31st October, 1492._ I watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.  
"Can you taste it if you walk through it?" I asked him.  
"Almost." The ghost said sadly, and he drifted away.  
"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor." Hermione said knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.  
"Can we move? I feel sick." Ron said. We had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before us.  
"Hello, Peeves." Harry said cautiously. Unlike the ghost around here, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.  
"Nibbles?" He said sweetly, offering us a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.  
"No thanks." Hermione said.  
"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," Peeves said, his eyes dancing. _Here we go._ I rolled my eyes.  
"Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath.  
"Oy! Myrtle!" He bellowed.  
"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically.  
"I didn't mean it, I don't mind her -" The squat ghost of a girl had glided over.  
"Er, hello, Myrtle." She had the glummest face I had ever seen before, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles.  
"What?" She said sulkily.  
"How are you, Myrtle?" Hermione asked in a falsely bright voice.  
"It's nice to see out of the toilet." Myrtle sniffed.  
"Miss Granger was just talking about you -" Peeves said slyly in Myrtle's ear.  
"Just saying - saying - how nice you look tonight." Hermione said, glaring at Peeves. Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously.  
"You're making fun of me." She said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.  
"No - honestly - didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" Hermione, nudging Harry, Ron and I painfully in the ribs.  
"Oh, yeah -"  
"She did -"  
"Sure -"  
"Don't lie to me." Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder.  
"D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"  
"You've forgotten pimply." Peeves hissed in her ear. Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts. _That is so rude!_  
"Pimply! Pimply!" He yelled.  
"Oh, dear." Hermione said sadly. Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward us through the crowd.  
"Enjoying yourselves?" He asked  
"Oh, yes." We lied.  
"Not a bad turnout." Nearly Headless Nick said proudly.  
"The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent... It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra..." The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. Us, and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.  
"Oh, here we go." Nick said bitterly. Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; we started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face. The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leap down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.  
"Nick!" He roared.  
"How are you? Head still hanging in there?" He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.  
"Welcome, Patrick." Nick said stiffly.  
"Live 'uns!" Sir Patrick said, spotting us and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).  
"Very amusing." Nick said darkly.  
"Don't mind Nick!" Sir Patrick's head shouted from the floor.  
"Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow -" _That's really rude._ I frown at him  
"I think," Harry said hurriedly, at a meaningful look from Nick.  
"Nick's very - frightening and - er -"  
"Ha!" Sir Patrick's head yelled.  
"Bet he asked you to say that!"  
"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" Nearly Headless Nick said loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.  
"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow..." But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless hunt has just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch. Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers.  
"I can't stand much more of this." Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor. I had just noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were shaking with cold. _It's good thing I brought a jacket with me._  
"Let's go." Harry agreed. We backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at us, and a minute later we were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.  
"Pudding might not be finished yet." Ron said hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall. I was behind all of them running along. I was really hungry and the rotten food made me even hungrier. Harry stumbled to a halt, almost making me run into him. He was clutching at the stone wall, like he was listening for something. He looked around, and began squinting up and down the dimly let passageway.  
"Harry, what are you -?" He cuts me off.  
"It's that voice again - shut up a minute -" _Voice? What voice?_ I listened carefully but couldn't hear anything.  
"Listen!" Harry said urgently, Ron, Hermione and I froze, watching him. There was only silence.  
"This way." Harry shouted, and he began to run up the stairs, into the entrance hall. Now I could hear the babble of talk coming from the Halloween feast out of the Great Hall. Harry sprinted up the marble staircase to the first floor, and us clattering behind him.  
"Harry, what're we -"  
"Shh!" We looked at each other with confused looks on our faces.  
"It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted. We all looked at him with bewildered faces. He ran up the next flight of steps three at a time. Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor with us panting behind him, not stopping until we turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.  
"Harry, what was that all about?" Ron asked wiping sweat off his face.  
"I couldn't hear anything..." I was bending down trying to catch my breath, when Hermione gave a sudden gasp. I look up and see her pointing down the corridor.  
"Look!" Something was shining on the wall ahead. We approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been written on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light casted by the flaming torches. It read: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAD BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE. I noticed something was hanging underneath the words.  
"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" I asked, curious. As we edged nearer, Harry almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; We grabbed him, and we inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All four of us realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring. For a few seconds, we didn't move.  
"Let's get out of here." Ron spoke.  
"Shouldn't we try and help -" Harry began awkwardly.  
"Trust me, we don't want to be found here." Ron said. But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told us that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where we stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passageway from both ends. The chatter died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. We stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.  
"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" Malfoy said, as he pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat. I shake my head in disgust.  
"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch's voice ring through the corridor. Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Once he saw Mrs. Norris, he fell back, clutching his face in horror.  
"My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?" He shrieked. His eyes fell on Harry.  
"You!" He screeched.  
"You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll -"  
"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past us and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.  
"Come with me, Argus." He said to Filch.  
"You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Backenter, Miss Granger." _Oh god, we're in trouble._ Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.  
"My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -"  
"Thank you, Gilderoy." Dumbledore said. The silent crowd parted to let us pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall and Snape. Snape eyed me and I shake my head no. He nods as we entered Lockhart's darkened office there was flurry of movement across the walls. It was Lockhart portraits dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. We sit down exchanging tense looks and sank into the chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching. The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. And Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.  
"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her..." Lockhart said sounding sadly. His comment made Filch sob. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Even though I don't like Filch, I felt a bit sorry for him. Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.  
"... I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou," Lockhart.  
"A series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once..." The photographs of Lockhart on walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net. At last Dumbledore straightened up.  
"She's not dead, Argus." He said softly. Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.  
"Not dead?" Filch choked, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris.  
"But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"  
"She has been Petrified," Dumbledore said. ("Ah! I thought so!" Lockhart said).  
"But how, I cannot say..."  
"Ask him!" Filch shrieked, turning his blotched and tearstained face to Harry.  
"No second year could have done this," Dumbledore said firmly.  
"It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"  
"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. I frown at him. _He's acting like a child._  
"You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly.  
"He know I'm a Squib!" He finished. I looked at him confused. _What in the world is a Squib?_  
"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly, as we all looked at him.  
"And I don't even know what a Squib is."  
"Rubbish!" Filch snarled.  
"He saw my Kwikspell letter!"  
"If I might speak, Headmaster," Snape said from the shadows.  
"Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," He said. I smiled, but I noticed a slight neer curling his mouth as though he doubted it.  
"But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?" We all launched into an explanation about the deathday party.  
"... there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there -"  
"But why not join the feast afterward?" Snape asked, his black eyes glittering in the candlelight.  
"Why go up to that corridor?" Ron, Hermione and I looked at Harry.  
"Because - because - because we were tired and wanted to go to bed," Harry said.  
"Without any supper?" Snape asked, a triumphant smile flickering across his gaunt face.  
"I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties, and if I'm not mistaken the Slytherin house is in the dungeons." _Oh, come on, Snape, I thought we were getting along._  
"Hermione and I were going to study, and we weren't hungry." I said calmly as Ron stomach gave a huge rumble. Snape's nasty smile widened.  
"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest." Snape said. I shake my head. _That's not fair!_  
"Really, Severus," Professor McGonagall said sharply.  
"I see no reason to stop the boy from playing Quidditch. This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick. There is no evidence at all that Potter has done anything wrong."  
"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus." Dumbledore said firmly. Snape looked furious. So did Filch.  
"My cat has been Petrified!" He shrieked, his eyes popping.  
"I want to see some punishment!"  
"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Dumbledore said patiently.  
"Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris." I remember learning about Mandrakes. One bite Malfoy's finger. I chuckled quietly to myself.  
"I'll make it." Lockhart butted in.  
"I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep."  
"Excuse me," Snape said icily.  
"But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." There was a very awkward pause.  
"You may go." Dumbledore said to us. We went, as quickly as we could without actually running. When we were far from Lockhart's office, we turned into an empty classroom and closed the door quietly behind us.  
"D'you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?" Harry asked.  
"No," Ron said, without hesitation.  
"Hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world."  
"None of you believe me." Harry said.  
"No, of course we do," I said quickly.  
"But - you have to admit it's a bit weird."  
"I know it's weird, the whole thing is weird. What was that writing on the wall about? _The Chamber has been opened_... What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.  
"You know, it rings a sort of bell," Ron said slowly.  
"I think someone told me a story about a secret chamber at Hogwarts once... might've been Bill..."  
"And what on earth's a Squib?" Harry asked. I looked at Ron, curious as well. Ron stifled a snigger.  
"Well - it's not funny really - but as it's Filch," He said.  
"A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual. If Filch's trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course, I reckon he must be a Squib. It would explain a lot. Like why he hates students so much." Ron gave a satisfied smile.  
"He's bitter." A clock chimed somewhere.  
"Midnight," Harry said.  
"We'd better get to bed before Snape comes along and tries to frame us for something else." Harry said. I shake my head. _I honestly thought Snape and I were getting along, I guess I was wrong._

 **Please ask me any questions you have about the story, I will answer them here. ~ Poppy**


	17. 17 : Year 2

For the past few days, Filch has been reminding everyone about the attack on Mrs. Norris, by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back. We had seen him scrubbing the message on the wall with Mrs. Skower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover, but to no effect; the words still gleamed as brightly as ever on the stone. When Filch was guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy." Ginny seemed the most disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover. The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. We would ask her what she was up to, but she wouldn't tell us. Malfoy has been stalking me and by that I mean, I either see him around or he's either sitting next to me. It's getting quite annoying. On Wednesday, Ron, Hermione and I were in the library, Ron was measuring his History of Magic homework, I was working on my Transfiguration homework, which was due next class. Hermione was still looking for a book, Harry had been held back in Potions by Snape.  
"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short..." Ron said furiously, letting go of his parchment as Harry came over to us.  
"And Hermione's done four feet seven inches and her writing's tiny. Did you finish yours?" Ron asked me. I nodded and he groans.  
"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked, grabbing the tape measure and unrolling his own homework.  
"Somewhere over there." Ron said, pointing along the shelves.  
"Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas. Harry told us about Justin Finch-Fletchley, a 2nd year Hufflepuff, running away from him.  
"Dunno why you care. I thought he was bit of an idiot," Ron said, scribbling away, making his writing as large as possible. I shake my head in disapprovement.  
"All that junk about Lockhart being so great -" I hit him in the shoulder, mentally telling him to shut up. Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to us.  
"All the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out," She said, sitting down next to Harry.  
"And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."  
"Why do you want it?" I asked.  
"The same reason everyone else wants it, to read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione said.  
"What's that?" Harry said quickly.  
"That's just it. I can't remember." Hermione said, biting her lip.  
"And I can't find the story anywhere else -"  
"Hermione, let me read your composition." Ron said desperately, checking his watch.  
"No, I won't," Hermione said, suddenly severe.  
"You've had ten days to finish it -" The bell rang, and just in time too, 'cause I just finish my Transfiguration homework. I said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and went down to the classroom, I sat in the front and started checking over my homework making sure I didn't miss anything. I heard someone sit down in the chair next to me. I look to my side and see Malfoy. I groan.  
"Why are you always sitting next to me?" I asked annoyed.  
"What, I can't sit next to a fellow Slytherin?" He asked.  
"No, you can't!" I said angrily.  
"Not me!"  
"Well, it doesn't matter because I'm going to sit here anyways." Malfoy said like a snob. I rolled my eyes and continue looking over my work. The time went by so fast that it felt like a minute ago class had started. I was heading to the Slytherin common room to finish another homework. I could feel someone following me and straight away I knew who it was.  
"Malfoy, why are you following me?" I asked annoyed, as I stopped walking and turned around to face Malfoy.  
"I'm not following you." Malfoy said quickly. He walks past me.  
"Just don't go wandering around the school." I hear him say. I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but he quickly turned the corner and was gone. I shake my head and groan in annoyance. I turn the other way and go down the stairs to the dungeons. As I was getting closer to the Slytherin common room. I heard something moving. I stopped and listened. The moving was getting louder. My heart started pounding. _What if it's the person who Petrified Mrs. Norris?_  
"Excuse me." I heard say a soft voice say from behind me, which made me jump and scream. I turned around and see a girl with shoulder length, crazy dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and pale blue protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She had a soft smile.  
"I'm sorry," She said dreamily.  
"I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just wondering if could you direct me to the Ravenclaw tower." I looked at her confused. I noticed she was wearing the Ravenclaw robe.  
"Are you a first year?" I asked. She nods. Then it came to me, I remember her, but I can't remember her name. _Heartgood something._  
"How do you not remember where it is?" I asked.  
"It's been 3 months since school started." She shrugs. I shake my head in frustration.  
"As you can see," I gesture at my Slytherin uniform.  
"I'm in Slytherin, so I don't know where it is, sorry." I said.  
"Thank you anyways." She said. She started to skip away. _Strange little kid._ I groan feeling guilty.  
"Wait!" I shouted, she stopped and turned around. I sighed.  
"Let's go find it."

Saturday morning came to a halt, the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had everyone excited. Harry, Ron and Hermione have been acting strange. I overheard them talking about the Restricted Section. I ask them about it, but they told me they were getting _Gadding with Ghouls_. Of course I didn't believe them, but I didn't care, it's their problem whatever they're doing. I learn the strange girl's name, Luna Lovegood, she invited me into the Ravenclaw tower, it was nice. I met an asian girl, Cho Chang, a 3rd year. She was really nice to me. Some of the people in Ravenclaw seem to not like Luna. As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Me, Hermione, and Ron had just came back from wishing Harry good luck, we sat down and waited for the match to begin. Finally the Gryffindor team came out, everyone started cheering, but the Slytherins in the crowd were booing and hissing at them. Madam hooch, the Quidditch teacher asked Flint and Woods to shake hands, which they did, giving each other threatening stares.  
"On my whistle," Madam Hooch said.  
"Three... two... one..." With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of them, looking around for the Snitch. Malfoy shot underneath him as though to show off the speed of his broom. I shake my head. _Show off._ At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting towards Harry; he avoided, but it looked like it almost hit him. George came over to him and hit the Bludger in the direction of Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction in midair and shot straight for Harry again. Harry dropped quickly to avoid it, and George managed to hit it hard toward Malfoy. Once again, the Bludger swerved like a boomerang and shot at Harry's head. Harry put on a burst of speed and zoomed toward the other end of the pitch. The Bludger was tailing after him. Hermione, Ron and I looked at each other with confused and worried looks. I looked back. _What's going on? Why is the Bludger chasing after him, they aren't suppose to do that._ I could see Fred waiting for the Bludger at the other end. Harry ducked as Fred swung at the Bludger with all his might; the Bludger was knocked off course. Fred cheered, but it was as though it was magnetically attracted to Harry, the Bludger pelted after him once more and Harry was forced to fly at full speed. It had started raining. The Slytherins were taking advantage of this, they were now at sixty points, Gryffindors was at zero. Madam Hooch's whistle rang out and Harry, Fred, and George dived for the ground, still trying to avoid the mad Bludger. The Gryffindor team huddled together, while Slytherins in the crowd jeered. Madam Hooch was walking toward them. The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, Harry kicked hard into the air and right away the Bludger came after him. Higher and higher Harry climbed; he looped and swooped, spiraled, zigzagged, and rolled. People began to laugh, but we didn't, we were so worried about Harry. The Bludger zoomed past Harry nearly hitting him; Harry turned right over and sped in the opposite direction. Malfoy started following Harry. Harry was forced to do a twirl mid air to dodge the Bludger, and he fled, the Bludger trailing a few feet behind him. Harry hung in midair, glaring at Malfoy. But Harry had stayed there a second too long. The bludger had him at last, smashed into his elbow. We gasped. Harry slid sideways on his rain-drenched broom, one knee still crooked over it, his right arm dangling useless at his side - the Bludger went pelting back for a second attack, this time aiming at his face. _Why isn't anyone stopping this!_ Harry swerved out of the way. Harry then dived down toward Malfoy, Malfoy careened out of Harry's way. Harry reached his good arm out and made a wild snatch; he was grabbing his broom with his legs, and there was a yelled from the crowd as he headed straight for the ground. I covered my eyes too scared to see Harry hit the ground.  
"Nia, look!" Ron said. People started cheering and I uncover my eyes. Harry got the Snitch, but then he passed out. I started pushing people out of the way to get down to the Quidditch field. As me, Hermione, and Ron got over to him (and Lockhart), he came to it.  
"Oh, no, not you." He moaned.  
"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart said loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindors and me pressing around them.  
"Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."  
"No!" Harry shouted.  
"I'll keep it like this, thanks..." Harry tried to sit up, but he fell back. Colin started taking pictures of Harry.  
"I don't want a photo of this, Colin." Harry said loudly.  
"Lie back, Harry," Lockhart said smoothingly.  
"It's a simple charm I've used countless times -"  
"Professor, I know you want everyone to know you can do a spell," I said annoyed.  
"But we really should take Harry to the hospital wing."  
"Stand back." Lockhart said, ignoring me and rolling up his jade-green sleeves.  
"No - don't -" Harry said weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later had directed it straight at Harry's arm. Everyone gasped at once and Colin started taking pictures madly. Harry's arm looked as though it was made out of rubber.  
"Ah, yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken." _There is no bones at all!_  
"That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing - ah, Miss Backenter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? - and Madam Pomfrey will be able to - er - tidy you up a bit." I shake my head and we go over to Harry and pick him up.

Once we got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey yelled at Harry saying that he should have gone to her straight away, I mean he could have, but Lockart just had to 'show off.' Hermione and I waited outside the curtain drawn around Harry's bed while Ron helped him into his pajamas that Madam Pomfrey gave him since he has to stay the night here.  
"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain.  
"Yeah, honestly, Hermione, he's a nightmare." I said.  
"Anyone can make a mistake," Hermione said.  
"And it doesn't hurt anymore, does it, Harry?"  
"No, but it doesn't do anything else either." Harry said. Me, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain. Madam Pomfrey was holding a large bottle of something labeled _Skele-Gro_.  
"You're in for a rough night," She said, pouring out a steaming beakerful and handing it to Harry.  
"Regrowing bones is a nasty business." Harry took a drink and made a face. Still tutting about dangerous sports and inept teacher, Madam Pomfrey retreated, leaving us to help Harry gulp down some water.  
"We won, though," Ron said, a grin breaking across his face.  
"That was some catch you made. Malfoy's face... he looked ready to kill..."  
"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger." Hermione said darkly.  
"Do you guys honestly think Malfoy did it?" I asked. They nod.  
"Malfoy couldn't have done it, he's not smart enough."

 **I start training tomorrow, so, like I said before, I'll probably have to update once a week. I'm really sorry about this. But please ask me questions or just comment, it would mean the world to me. ~ Poppy**


End file.
